Alice et June
by n0vembre
Summary: Basé sur l'Album Alice & June du groupe Indochine A la suite d'un viol, Alice rencontre une adolescente étrange, qui l'emmènera dans son royaume de cauchemars... Jusqu'à la fin. ... Reviews? :D
1. Les Portes du Soir

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 1: Alice au Pays des Cauchemars**

_**Chapitre 1: Les Portes du Soir**_

Dans le noir de la vieille maison résonnait doucement le tic-tac de l'horloge. Un unique son tout au cœur de la nuit, profond, à l'infini. Prudemment, Alice descendait les escaliers, une marche après l'autre, ne pas tomber, surtout - Les mains jointes sur sa poitrine palpitante, sur le coup des trois heures du matin, presque nue. Le vent rugissait au dehors. L'insomnie était tenace. Elle la torturait. Tic, tac, disait encore l'horloge. De plus en plus fort, il lui semblait - Et son tympan fragile vibrait sous ces prémices de torture. Quand elle parvint tout en bas, enfin, le plancher grinça sous ses petits pieds. La plainte s'éleva dans le couloir tout entier, l'assourdit même un instant. Un souffle de vent, impudent, effleura son corps entier, ce corps qui frémît sous la caresse. La fenêtre était entrouverte, et, au travers, la lune brillait, arrogante, diffusait dans le petit salon sa lumière pâle. Un pas, deux pas, légers, des pas d'oiseau sublime. Elle la ferma d'un mouvement unique, se retourna sur son talon gelé. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un miroir, croisèrent brièvement son regard, avant qu'elle ne les baisse. Tic, Tac, disait toujours l'horloge. De sa gorge s'éleva une plainte, et elle releva la tête.

Son visage lui apparut comme celui d'une étrangère. Elle s'arrêta de respirer un instant - Et, pendant ces secondes-là, il n'y eut dans les airs plus que cet autre métronome infernal. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, peut-être était-ce du fait qu'elle se regardait peu - Dans sa mémoire il n'y avait pas de trace véritable de ce visage doux, rond, d'infante mignonne, pas de trace des cheveux fins, de la lourde frange sur les yeux de chat. Dorés - Etaient-ils aussi clairs hier encore? Elle tendit la main, cette main mince, comme tout son corps d'enfant, tendit jusqu'à effleurer la glace froide. Quand elle y parvint, une sorte de minuscule couinement échappa à sa gorge. Un cri de détresse. A peine.

Il suffit à faire résonner l'une des cordes du large piano à queue, disposé derrière elle. Une note unique, comme murmurée, qui s'évanouit au bout de quelques secondes dans les profondeurs de cette nuit d'avril. Alice sursauta, quitta la contemplation du miroir sans s'en rendre compte, ou presque. Ses paupières battirent une fois, deux fois, toujours sans lui signifier le sommeil qui aurait dû être. Son regard parcourut toute la pièce, des vieux tableaux de maître à l'instrument de musique précieux, ne trouva rien. Pourtant elle aurait juré - Juré que, au signal de son contact avec le miroir, quelque chose s'était rompu. Son cœur battait douloureusement. La peur montait, profonde. Jamais encore Alice avait eu peur du noir - Auparavant, elle s'y complaisait plutôt. Cette terreur absurde lui était inconnue.

Absurde. Peut-être aujourd'hui ne l'était-elle pas.

Depuis peu, Alice faisait des rêves étranges. Des rêves qui la remplissaient toute entière, et qui, à l'aurore, la laissaient vide et pantelante. Ce vide alimentait les insomnies - Elle le redoutait, tant il était viscéral, tant il était douloureux. Jamais elle ne se souvenait de ses songes, ou alors juste par bribes, minuscules et futiles, tout juste suffisantes à la convaincre que, oui, c'était bien arrivé encore. Mais les images qu'elle gardait au petit matin, au moins étaient-elles indélébiles. Et, chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elles lui revenaient, entêtantes, littéralement gravées sur sa rétine. Il y avait un Chat - Un énorme chat tigré, noir et blanc, avec des yeux comme des gouffres, des yeux comme l'infini. Il y avait un Jardin - Un jardin étrange, des fleurs comme des papillons, et la mort à chaque recoin. Et il y avait une fille - Maigre à n'en plus pouvoir, et dont le visage disparaissait presque sous la blondeur absurde. C'étaient les trois choses qu'elle n'oubliait jamais. Le reste fuyait, même si Alice était absolument certaine que dans le reste se trouvait la réponse à sa question, la réponse à son « pourquoi? ». Cette nuit-là, alors que sous son regard le piano s'était à nouveau muré dans le silence, les trois images lui revinrent simultanées, et poussées par son angoisse. Alors, une petite voix dans son cœur, une petite voix qui la secoua d'un long tremblement, lui murmura d'un ton complaisant - C'est l'heure.

Le coucou de la grande horloge cria quatre heures. Cria. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour cette plainte, et pour le vacarme muet qu'elle provoqua dans les cordes du piano à queue. Cette fois-ci, Alice hurla. Ou du moins, il lui sembla qu'elle hurlait, hurlait pour elle-même, sans réveiller personne dans la grande maison. Quand reprit le tic-tac elle hurlait encore. Et à l'instant où les premières larmes vinrent rouler sur ses joues blanches, elle vit qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle avait toujours raison dans ses malheurs.

Il y eut cette main.

Cette _main_ qui se referma sur son corps blanc, et d'un long mouvement la traîna jusqu'au piano.

Il y eut une voix aussi, qu'il lui semblait. Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas l'écouter, tant ses yeux étaient obnubilés - Obnubilés par cette forme là qui se dessinait sur le poignet de l'autre, de celui qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver cette nuit-là dans ce salon. Un unique, un minuscule lapin blanc, qui traînait derrière lui une chaîne d'or, puis une montre immense. Alice au Pays des Merveilles, pensa-t-elle ironiquement dans un triste sursaut de conscience. Alice au Pays des Cauchemars.

Et la _main _la tirait toujours sur le sol blanc, sur le sol glacé. Millimètre par millimètre, elle ne se débattait plus, est-ce qu'elle l'avait fait, déjà? La pensée lui en traversa l'esprit - Elle essaya, une fois, et sa tête heurta dans une violence aberrante le parquet froid. Elle perdit conscience, le temps de quelques secondes, le temps de la fin de ce trajet infernal. Dans le brouillard de ses pensées, elle sentit qu'on la dénudait, elle sentit qu'on lui écartait les jambes, elle sentit l'intrusion, elle sentit la violence. Elle ne vit rien - Rien d'autre que le lapin blanc qui courait sur la peau blanche, trop blanche. Était-ce une impression ou le lapin riait? Il riait et il courait, aussi, de plus en plus vite, remontait la chair au rythme des tic-tac de l'horloge. Des tic, tac, encore.

Un mouvement plus brusque lui arracha un cri. La réplique fut retentissante, une claque démesurée qui projeta encore son visage contre le sol, puis vers le pied du piano. Il y eut un craquement sinistre, les larmes redoublèrent de violence. Son front alors pointa vers l'arrière, comme se déversait sur son corps et de son nez un flot ininterrompu de sang pourpre. Elle tenta de refermer ses dents, de mordre, de mordre quoique ce soit de l'_autre_ qui passerait à sa portée. Quand avait-elle été bâillonnée? Ses hurlements d'horreur se perdirent dans sa propre gorge. Il n'y avait plus de souffrance. Il n'y avait plus rien. Le brouillard redoubla d'épaisseur, le Pays des Cauchemars peu à peu referma ses portes. Dans sa tête, il y avait une chanson qui disait ses malheurs. Il y avait une chanson, qui se déroulait lentement dans sa mémoire, tandis qu'elle plongeait lentement, lentement dans la pénombre la plus totale. La voix était celle d'une autre enfant qu'elle. Elle n'eut qu'à fermer les yeux pour savoir qui c'était.

Dans l'entrebâillement des portes du soir se tenait celle de ses rêves étranges. Dans le brouillard, étrangement, son visage lui apparaissait pour la première fois avec netteté. Cette face ronde et blanche, ces yeux immenses, noirs, maquillés à outrance. Elle souriait. Elle souriait. Il y avait du sang sur son corps, aussi. Sur le corps de _June_.

Quand est-ce que le lapin blanc s'en était-il allé? Quand est-ce que le lapin blanc s'était-il enfui? Tic, tac, disait la grande horloge. Elle avait tellement mal. Le coucou criait cinq heures. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que la torture avait été si longue - Mais, en même temps, elle n'avait pas l'impression que tant de choses d'une vie puissent changer en une heure seulement. Elle essaya de se relever, la douleur incandescente la terrassa à nouveau. La seule force qu'elle eut fut cette d'arracher le bâillon. Enfin. Enfin. Elle aspira une longue gorgée d'air - Avec elle du sang, et avec elle de nouvelles souffrances. Dans le noir de la nuit, derrière les portes du soir, le lapin blanc courait encore, quelque part dans sa mémoire. La lune avait disparu, sa lumière couverte par les arbres au-dehors. Tic, tac, disait encore la grande horloge. Sa mère n'allait pas tarder à se lever, elle le savait. Et elle allait la trouver ici, terrassée - Et quel instant étrange cela allait-il être. Pourtant, ce n'est pas elle qu'elle appela doucement, nue dans son sang, au pied du piano à queue. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, se mit à miauler doucement « June… June… ».

June. June.

Et puis le silence. Alice au pays des Cauchemars.


	2. Alice et June

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 1: Alice au Pays des Cauchemars**

_**Chapitre 2: Alice et June**_

Alice rouvrit les yeux sur la chambre d'hôpital. Alice rouvrit les yeux sur la solitude. Dans son ventre grouillait un mélange étrange, de répulsion, de haine, de bile et de larmes. Elle avait mal. Sur son nez, elle sentait le bandage épais. Sur son corps, elle sentait les dernières traces de la main, et du lapin blanc. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour se souvenir du choc, de la répulsion, et puis de la douleur. Un haut-le-cœur la secoua toute entière - Elle retint tant bien que mal la nausée, plaqua sa paume sur sa bouche. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne? Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, de l'épais rideau à la fenêtre close. Aucune trace de sa famille. Aucune trace de vie. Au travers de la vitre, la lune, encore. Il ne devait guère être plus que minuit - Elle avait dormi une journée entière. Ou peut-être plus. Mais le sommeil avait été inutile, elle souffrait, encore. Elle souffrait tellement.

Sur la table de chevet mourait lentement un bouquet de coquelicots. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ces fleurs, le choix était étrange. Son regard s'attarda un instant - Elles étaient comme elle, au fond, en une seconde la mort qui survient, en une seconde, la fin. Un sourire, maigre, tout au coin de sa lèvre. La vie était si courte - La vie heureuse, en tous cas. A présent tout était fini. Elle replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les enserra de ses bras. Combien de temps allait-elle rester éveillée, seule, ainsi? Lourdement son front s'abattit sur les genoux, elle sentit sans trop s'en rendre compte quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues. Tout au fond d'elle, Alice la sentait encore. L'intrusion. La violence.

Le premier sanglot remonta le long de sa gorge sans prévenir, fut si brusque qu'il anima tout le lit d'un tremblement. Puis le second, le troisième, et ainsi de suite, longtemps. Il y avait un lapin blanc qui courait dans sa mémoire. Il courait vite, elle ne pourrait jamais le rattraper. Il aurait fallu, pourtant. Mais non. C'était impossible. Cela resterait toujours…

« - Impossible. »

Un sursaut. Alice releva la tête, et vit, stupéfaite, une lumière s'allumer de l'autre côté du rideau. La voix - Elle connaissait cette voix, calme, cette voix de femme et d'enfant à la fois. Et jamais elle n'aurait pensé l'entendre ici. La bouche entrouverte, stupide, elle vit une silhouette se dérouler, en ombre chinoise, un corps s'asseoir. La forme était presque inhumaine - La forme maigre sous les tissus, et puis cette tête démesurée. Son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement, menaça l'espace d'un instant de s'enfuir. L'accent, était bien connu, l'accent était plus que familier, cette façon de laisser traîner les syllabes, presque nonchalantes, et pourtant superbe. Alice avait mal, et pourtant Alice se leva. D'un bond, svelte, se força à ignorer les plaintes qui irradiaient de chaque membre engourdi. « Impossible », qu'elle avait dit. Comme si elle savait tout, tout ce qui se passait à cet instant dans sa mémoire et dans ses pensées. Et elle l'était elle-même, cette voix. Impossible.

Impossible.

C'était comme un fantôme, assis sur le lit blanc. Comme un fantôme, et il était de toute beauté. Drapée dans ces vêtements impersonnels, maigre, maigre à n'en plus pouvoir, et pâle, tellement pâle qu'il semblait n'y avoir sous cette peau plus une goutte de sang. Les tissus glissaient sur ses épaules, dévoilaient la courbe d'un sein minuscule, mais charmant tout de même, une féminité angoissante, la Beauté - Les cheveux trop longs et trop épais, qui coulaient jusqu'à cette poitrine et la dissimulaient à demi, si clairs qu'ils n'en avaient presque plus de couleur. Délavés - C'était cela le mot, et qui encadraient amoureusement un visage d'oiseau fusillé. Rond. Les lèvres étoffées, très roses. Et puis les yeux, surtout, noirs, noirs comme la nuit, tellement grands qu'ils prenaient toute la place, écartaient le reste, s'imposaient. Nus. Mais reconnaissables entre tous. C'était elle. C'était elle.

June, disait le petit bracelet autour du poignet bandé.

« - Bonsoir, Alice. »

June était belle. June était reine. A cet instant, elle n'eut aucune autre pensée que celles-ci. Rien d'autre à voir que cette magnificence maladive. Et que ce mystère. Car il y en avait tellement dans ce corps absurde, dans ces mots aussi, dans cette façon qu'elle avait de tout savoir, et de la deviner sans encombres. Alice ne se posa aucune question. Alice n'aurait pu se poser aucune question, et ne cherchait même pas à comprendre toutes ces étrangetés-là. A l'instant où elle avait croisé, dans son tout premier rêve, le regard profond de June, elle était tombée sous son charme et sous sa puissance, elle avait juré allégeance à cette créature royale. A cet instant où elle l'aperçut dans la réalité, elle en devint presque une sorte d'esclave. Fragile. Admirative, profondément. Fascinée.

« - Je m'appelle June. »

Les yeux d'Alice descendirent jusqu'aux mains de la jeune femme. Ces mains bandées, toutes les deux. Surprise, elle remarqua le rouge qui tachait les épaisses couches blanchâtres. Et, pour la première fois, elle se demanda pourquoi elle se trouvait ici, exactement - Était-ce pour sa maigreur, était-ce pour ces blessures, était-ce pour autre chose? Quand sa tête se releva et qu'elle vit à nouveau les yeux de June, elle sut qu'elle ne répondrait pas à cette question.

« - Je t'ai déjà vue. »

Une lumière éclaira le regard de la jeune femme assise, quand, pour la première fois, elle entendit la voix d'Alice. Un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres. Elle acquiesça.

« - Moi aussi. Je t'ai déjà vue. A vrai dire, j'attendais de te rencontrer.

- Où?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je te connais. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? »

June ouvrit les bras. En grand. Ses bras trop fins, ses bras blessée. Son sourire avait disparu, Alice compris que ce sourire-là ne pouvait être qu'éphémère. En lieu et place, quelque chose comme un sérieux désarmant, une maturité absurde dans ce corps de seize ans. Spontanément, elle vint s'y nicher. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi elle faisait cela, quand elle aurait refusé le contact de n'importe quelle autre personne. La réponse était simple - June était là ce jour là. June avait chanté pour elle, pour l'aider.

Alors ce fut comme si elle était rentré chez elle. Comme si elle se sentait protégée. La douleur revint s'abattre sur elle, impitoyable et violente, vidée de toute la pudeur. Elle comprimait son cœur, et quelques larmes revinrent trouver un chemin sur son visage. Il fallait commencer le deuil. Comprendre tout ce qui lui avait été volé, tout ce qui avait été détruit en elle. Il fallait revivre le viol, entre ses mots, le raconter pour le partager un peu. Sa langue se délia, même si sa gorge était nouée. L'histoire trouva chemin entre ses lèvres, puis jusqu'à la mémoire de June. June qui, patiemment, écoutait.

Elle parlait peu. Ceci, Alice allait vite l'apprendre. Jamais plus de trois phrases à la suite, et, même, ces phrases n'étaient jamais véritablement longues. Mais quelque chose dans son regard suffisait à convaincre qu'elle écoutait toujours, comme un animal aux aguets, ou comme la plus parfaite des confidentes. Dans cette nuit, la première depuis celle des douleurs, elle devint la sienne. Elle laissa tous ses malheurs se poser sur le dos de la femme qui hantait ses rêves.

Au matin, elle lui signifia que les premières infirmières allaient passer, comme pour rompre la transe, rompre la trêve. Comme un animal surpris, Alice s'enfuit des bras de l'autre adolescente, courut jusqu'à son lit. June la regarda faire, et du bout des lèvres murmura « au revoir ». Elle ne comprit pas. Elle s'endormit.

June s'en alla à l'aube. Rien n'avait été échangé, elle n'avait presque rien dit, elle n'avait fait qu'entendre, qu'entendre et comprendre, et pourtant quand Alice se leva et pleura de la voir partie, elle savait. Elle savait qu'elles se reverraient un jour, et que leurs destins s'étaient liés. Il n'y avait plus d'Alice. Il y avait Alice et June. Dans son silence, l'adolescente lui avait promis son aide.


	3. Gang Bang

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 1: Alice au Pays des Cauchemars**

_**Chapitre 3: Gang Bang**_

Le retour fut dur.

Alice étouffait.

La salle de classe, les trente élèves entassés. De tout cela résultait une chaleur atroce, une moiteur des corps intenable. Les corps. Alice ne les voyait plus de la même manière, depuis la nuit, depuis le lapin blanc. A présent, elle les regardait, elle les détaillait, elle les vomissait. La solitude avait pris une autre dimension, également. Oh, il y avait bien Elisa à côté d'elle, qui lui parlait de tout et de rien, qui se faisait du soucis, qui la scrutait. Mais cela même était devenu fade. Tout était devenue fade.

Le monde n'avait plus aucune couleur, terni, meurtri dans sa totalité. Comme sur une vieille pellicule usée, les teintes avaient perdu de leur éclat - Elle aurait pu dire la même chose pour les mots, pour les discussions, pour les regards, et pour les situations. Cette partie d'elle qui avait été sournoisement détruite, était-ce l'insouciance? Probablement. A présent il n'y avait plus que de l'ennui. Il n'y avait plus rien à attendre. Plus rien à espérer. Avec une ironie non dissimulée, elle se disait - « Voilà. Je ne suis plus une enfant. »

Le destin s'acharnait, il était sournois. Au cours d'allemand, une note tomba - La voix nasillarde répéta jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble comprendre les mêmes mots inutiles: « Mademoiselle Lokton, vous êtes en échec, reprenez-vous. ». Elle ne se reprendrait pas. Au cours d'histoire, une sentence tomba, l'oral, les phrases ne viennent plus, elles n'ont plus d'intérêt - Une autre voix répéta, jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble comprendre, les mêmes mots inutiles: « Mademoiselle Lokton, vous ne pouvez donc pas mieux faire? ». Non. Définitivement, non.

Dans un petit carnet gris, Alice alignait ses pensées, Alice alignait ses souvenirs. Une semaine et il était remplis. Le dimanche elle l'ouvrit, tenta de le lire, d'un œil morne. Elle avait écrit sans presque s'en rendre compte - Un seul regard et elle remarqua que, s'il y avait bien une chose qui y revenait souvent, c'était le nom de June. June. Elle n'avait pas cessé d'y penser. Jamais.

Elle l'avait cherchée partout. En vain. Mais elle n'avait pas pleuré - Certes, elle lui manquait, mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elles se reverraient, puisqu'elle l'avait promis. Sans le dire, mais elle l'avait promis. Elle ne rêvait plus d'elle. Ni du Chat, ni du Jardin. A présent, le moment était venu de vivre. Et, au fond d'elle-même, Alice avait la conviction que le voyage ne saurait tarder à commencer. Le temps qui passe était cruel. Dans cette histoire-là, qui avait commencé la nuit du lapin blanc, il n'y avait plus la moindre place pour la cruauté.

Un jour, des sept elle ne savait plus vraiment duquel il s'agissait, elle avait demandé à Elisa si elle connaissait une « June ». Elle lui avait répondu que non. Alice avait précisé, avait décrit la maigreur, les cheveux blond-clair, et puis enfin les yeux trop noirs. Alors Elisa avait dit que oui, elle l'avait déjà croisée, quelques fois, dans l'avenue principale, et qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce que ça se reproduise, parce que la June en question lui faisait un peu peur. Alice avait rit. Enormément. Son rire était déjà rare, avant - Depuis la nuit du lapin blanc, il était devenu presque inaudible, et tout le monde avait sursauté en l'entendant.

L'avenue principale. Dès lors, elle avait commencé à y errer. Matin et soir, les midi aussi, parfois. Elle se levait plus tôt. Elle se couchait plus tard. L'espoir brûlait dans sa gorge à chaque fois qu'elle entrapercevait une chevelure un peu plus claire que la normale. Mais ce n'était jamais celle qu'elle attendait. Le manque peu à peu se transformait en besoin vital. Le temps d'un clin d'œil, et elle en était déjà à deux semaines. Deux semaines et deux petits carnets, remplis d'un nom - le sien. Elle connaissait maintenant cette avenue par cœur, les gens qui y passaient régulièrement, les bus qui s'y arrêtaient, les agents d'entretien, les serveurs des bars, les riverains. Elle les avait tous regardés, un à un, sans les voir - Au cas où ça serait June. Alice ne voyait plus rien: Ses yeux coulaient sur le monde sans lui prêter d'attention. Elle était devenue ainsi. Une spectatrice désintéressée de tout - Sauf d'_elle_.

Vint le jour où le besoin vital devint obsession. Où l'image indélébile ne se grava plus seulement sur sa rétine, mais également sur chaque objet, chaque mur, chaque recoin. Alice était assise sur son lit, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Elle regardait fixement ses poignets - Ses poignets nus, et ils lui rappelèrent les blessures devinées de June. Pourtant, elle n'avait besoin de quoi que ce soit pour penser à elle. Au bout de quelques secondes immobiles, elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur les oreillers. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Un instant. Elle inspira profondément, rempli ses poumons du vide, remplit ses poumons de l'air terne, de l'air morne. Du bord des paupières s'échappèrent quelques larmes. Une. Deux. Trois. Pas plus.

La voix de June murmurait à son oreille des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais qu'elle aimait tout de même. La voix de June murmurait à son oreille des syllabes insensées, à l'infini. Elle savait que si elle ouvrait les yeux, elle ne serait pas là - Et c'est pour cela qu'elle les gardait intensément clos. June était en elle. Quelque part. Le rêve avait quitté le domaine de la nuit, il hantait à présent ses journées. Pour quelques secondes, ce fut comme si elle était là. Comme la nuit dans l'hôpital, comme quand elle la tenait dans ses bras, et écoutait sans un mot le récit de son horreur. Elle la serrait contre elle. Doucement. Et Alice entrait en elle, par ses mots, entrait dans sa mémoire.

Elle sentait presque la chaleur froide de cette peau. Chaleur froide - Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Contre sa chair, ce mélange absurde de glace et de présence, et la tendresse. Quelque chose dans son ventre se tordit, un feu la cloua sur place. Elle resserra ses bras autour de son corps, un tremblement la secoua. L'odeur de June la remplissait toute entière - Et cette odeur était capiteuse, violente, mêlée aux fragrances aseptisées de l'hôpital. June était là. June était là. Les yeux toujours clos, Alice tendit les bras, les referma, embrassa, toucha, aima son mirage, ne fit qu'un avec lui. Elle fit l'amour au fantôme, l'amour à la mort, l'amour à cette forme maigre, qui l'entourait de toute sa crinière pâle. Et quand son songe la laissa sur le lit, pantelante, vide et comblée, elle qu'elle rouvrit les paupières à nouveau, elle vit qu'elle était seule.

Seule. June n'était pas là. June n'avait jamais été là.

Ce fut l'instant où l'obsession devint doute. Assise dans la lumière floue, dans la lumière fade, pour la toute première fois elle se demanda si la rencontre même n'avait pas été un rêve. Si June toute entière n'avait jamais cessé d'être un mirage. Les sanglots éclatèrent, impudents. June n'existait pas. June n'avait jamais existé. June n'existerait jamais. Elle était trop parfaite pour cela, la comprenait trop pour cela. Mollement, elle essaya de se lever. Echoua. Ce n'est qu'au second essai qu'elle parvint à rester stable, et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Un regard dans le miroir - Ses propres yeux lui apparaissaient creusés. Cernés. Vides. A côté du lavabo lui apparut le sachet de lames. L'évidence. Ses sourcils se haussèrent. Entre ses doigts, une - juste une. Ca n'avait pas l'air si tranchant que ça. Plutôt inoffensif. Plutôt mignon.

Vaguement, elle se demanda ce que ça faisait à June.

Elle chassa la pensée du revers de la lame - Un trait de sang s'écoula dans le lavabo.

June n'existait pas.

Elle n'existait pas.

Elle n'existait pas.

Elle n'existait pas.

Sur sa chair blanche, à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras, elle avait pourtant gravé son nom.

Elle retourna dans la chambre, la peau désinfectée, soigneusement dissimulée. Elle se laissa tomber à nouveau sur le lit - Sous son dos, elle sentit vaguement la forme de son téléphone portable. Sa main partit en expédition sous les draps - Cette main blessée, qui pourtant ne lui envoya aucune douleur. Les doigts se refermèrent. A cet instant, l'appareil vibra. Stupéfaite, pendant quelques secondes elle le regarda faire. Le numéro lui était inconnu. Elle finit par décrocher.

La voix au bout du fil lui arracha un sanglot.

« - Alice? »

June.


	4. Ladyboy

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 1: Alice au Pays des Cauchemars**

_**Chapitre 4: Ladyboy**_

Elle était assise au bout de la rue. Elle la voyait. Elle était belle. Elle était là. Elle existait.

Son corps brillait sous la lumière du soleil. C'étaient les premiers jours d'Avril. Son corps cintré dans un corset étroit ployait pour refaire les interminables lacets de ses bottes, par-dessus une épaisse et courte jupe à froufrous. Ses cheveux faisaient comme un voile. Elle disparaissait à moitié derrière. Alice ne faisait pas un bruit - Pourtant, quand elle approcha, elle releva la tête, elle releva son corps, et son visage s'épanouit dans un de ses rares sourires. Elle était exactement comme dans ses rêves. Maquillée à outrance, belle, sereine, ses oreilles chargées d'ornements, autour de son cou une minuscule croix en bois. Elle lui tendit la main - Il n'y avait plus de bandages, elle vit pour la première fois les cicatrices récentes qui traçaient de larges « X ». Alice la prit, et elle sentit cette puissance fragile qui l'attirait vers elle.

A nouveau les bras se refermèrent sur son corps. June la serrait. A côté d'elle, sur le banc qu'elle avait quitté pour l'accueillir, se trouvait encore déposé le téléphone portable - Alice ne pensait pas être arrivée aussi vite, elle ne pensait pas s'être à ce point précipitée. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle remarqua avant de fermer les yeux. Dans le petit parc, peut-être étaient-ils cent, à cet instant elles n'étaient plus que deux. Et Alice se sentit pleine. Pleine et heureuse. L'étreinte se raffermissait de secondes en secondes, puissante, violente presque. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'elle se défit. Trop tôt, songea-t-elle dans un sourire morne.

« - Une fille m'a donné ton numéro. Elisa, je crois. »

Alice pleurait. Pleurait des larmes de joie pure, de soulagement, aussi, et qui roulaient sur ses joues dans une euphorie des plus totales. A cet instant tout allait bien. June était là. Cette June qui la regardait fixement, de ses grands yeux d'oiseau fou. Elles se tenaient encore par les bras - Vaguement, Alice sentit que l'autre appuyait un peu, la poussait à s'asseoir. Elle obéit. Puis elle la laissa, souriante, essuyer du bout des doigts les gouttes d'eau salées, échouées sur sa chair. Elle, elle ne souriait pas - Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses pupilles d'apaisé, et qui l'embellissait encore.

« - Pardon d'avoir tardé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Imbécile! »

Elle secoua la tête, comme un lion immense, secoua sa crinière d'or trop blanc. Tragique. Un peu. Et puis, du bout des lèvres, comme elle retirait la dernière larme outrageuse et la frottait contre son pouce, elle ajouta d'un ton égal, d'un ton qui seyait si peu aux mots dits:

« - Tu m'as manqué. »

L'aveu était magnifique. L'aveu était parfait. Et les larmes revinrent, encore, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, presque, comme elles étaient parties sous la caresse de l'autre jeune femme. Frénétiquement, Alice hocha la tête. Mais le mot était faible. « Manquer ». Le mot était tellement faible, par rapport à ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Alors… Alors June lui reprit la main, pour la serrer étroitement. De plus en plus fort. Encore. Leurs souffles s'accordèrent, peu à peu - Elles respiraient au même rythme, dans leur bulle de silence au creux de la ville. Et Alice se sentait entrer en elle. Entrer dans sa vie. A présent, elle en était presque certaine, il y avait de la place pour une Alice dans le monde de June. Comme il y avait de la place pour sa petite main potelée entre ces doigts immenses, vernis de pourpre.

Une fois encore, elle remarqua combien son amie parlait peu, combien elle adulait le silence. Mais elle ne meubla rien. Elle ne raconta rien. Elle resta là, largement contentée de ce contact tendre et unique, largement contentée de cette main, de ce souffle. Au bout d'un instant, June se mit à chanter. A fredonner, plutôt, du bout des lèvres, un air délicat, qui lui sembla porter la même empreinte que celui de ses rêves. Que celui de la nuit du lapin blanc.

« - June. »

Elle la regarda. Elle chantait encore. De moins en moins fort, pourtant.

« - June, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il n'y eut aucun sourire sur ce visage clair, sur ce visage d'ange. Mais quelque chose sembla tout de même s'y détendre, un air profond de compréhension, comme si elle savait, comme si elle comprenait, mais surtout comme si elle ressentait à cet instant la même chose. La pression sur sa main se resserra encore un peu. A nouveau, Alice sentit June l'attirer contre son corps. A nouveau, Alice se laissa faire. Ces bras, elle commençait à les connaître par cœur, elle les aimait à la folie, elle s'y trouvait bien, ils étaient son foyer. Comme l'odeur. Comme la chaleur. Mais cette fois-ci, doucement, l'autre la repoussa, et saisissant son menton de sa main libre, rapprocha son visage jusqu'au contact sublime.

Les lèvres de June. Leur douceur.

Jamais encore Alice n'avait embrassé de femme. Tout comme elle n'était tombée amoureuse. Et ces deux choses furent si simultanées et si parfaites à cet instant qu'elle sentit comme un immense brasier consumer son cœur fragile. June pourtant restait tendre. Même certaine de son emprise et de sa magnificence, elle gardait cette bonté d'âme, cette charité de ne pas la ravager tout de suite et de ne pas la brusquer. Sa main, du menton, glissa jusqu'aux cheveux d'Alice, les caressa doucement, comme on flatte un animal, mais en même temps pleine de bienveillance. Quand l'instant fut rompu, il lui laissa comme un vide, comme un besoin d'encore. Quelque chose en elle avait changé - Quelque chose d'autre, qui avait achevé enfin l'œuvre de la nuit du Lapin Blanc. Elle pouvait enfin renaître à la Folie, aux côtés de cette reine-là. Aux côtés de June. Elle était bien. Vide, mais bien.

« - Et pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi?

- Pour vivre. »

June souriait. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, elle répéta ce mot-là, « vivre », comme si elle le découvrait. Elle dodelina la tête, quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas un instant lâché la main d'Alice, il était clair qu'elle n'en avait aucunement l'intention. Ses yeux s'étaient à moitié clos, elle en parut encore plus rêveuse, encore plus étrange.

« - Vivre… » Qu'elle répéta encore. « Je ne suis pas sure.

- Pas sure de quoi?

- De pouvoir aider qui que ce soit à vivre. »

Sa sincérité était désarmante. Elle retourna mollement son poignet, et Alice y vit, encore et toujours, les larges X qui les barraient, de la main jusqu'au creux du coude, comme quelques preuves. Alors elle se redressa, vint chercher les lèvres de l'autre femme, les tendant jusqu'à l'outrance dans un baiser enfantin. June ne ferma pas les yeux. Elle la regardait faire, un peu surprise. Et, à la question que Alice ne formula pas, à ce « pourquoi? » que criait tout son corps, elle répondit simplement:

« - Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais faite pour vivre, moi. »

Et Alice ne demanda rien. Alice ne demanda rien car, là encore, elle n'aurait pas répondu. Mais elle ne pouvait que la voir, la logique absolue qui régissait ces mots - La logique absolue entre eux et les cicatrices répétées. La logique entre eux et cette rencontre incongrue, dans la chambre de l'hôpital. Alice garda le silence. June ne chercha pas à le rompre. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle s'en allait. Elle laissa un numéro, le sien, un baiser, le sien aussi. Comme une aile de papillon. Comme une promesse de revenir demain.


	5. BlackPage

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 1: Alice au Pays des Cauchemars**

_**Chapitre 5: BlackPage**_

Alice et June se voyaient chaque jour, l'espace de quelques minutes partagées, dans ce parc. Jamais plus. Jamais moins. Elles parlaient de futilités, et encore si peu, avant que June cesse de chercher à sortir de son silence, et avant que Alice cesse d'entretenir seule des dialogues stériles. Elles s'embrassaient, aussi. Peu. Deux fois par rencontre, avec une précision quasi-mathématique, mais qui pourtant dans l'instant n'avaient rien de calculée. Mais les lèvres de l'autre, pour Alice, avaient toujours la même douceur et la même perfection que la toute première fois. C'était probablement le plus important.

June était pour elle comme un calmant. Une béquille, sur laquelle elle pouvait s'appuyer à souhait, un instant de répit. Quand elle n'était pas à ses côtés, dans son silence et dans sa beauté, Alice redevenait ce qu'elle aurait dû être - Une adolescente violée, meurtrie au plus profond de son être. Un mois s'était péniblement écoulé depuis la Nuit du Lapin Blanc, elle souffrait encore. Elle savait qu'elle souffrirait encore longtemps. Peut-être même qu'elle souffrirait pour toujours.

La nuit était le territoire des rêves, où l'autre femme était revenue. Le songe n'était plus celui des fois d'avant le lapin blanc. Des rêves d'unions parfaites, le plus souvent, et qui la laissaient au matin ruisselante de désir et de sueur. Mais parfois, il y en avait aussi des plus sombres. Une peur violente qui creusait son corps et creusait son cœur.

Les nuits étaient laides. Elles l'avaient toujours été. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur du noir - A présent, elle le redoutait et il la terrorisait. Le tic-tac de l'horloge faisait comme une démarche absurde dans la pénombre, une marche, une parade parfois de créatures et d'hommes en rut. Car, dans les ombres, Alice ne voyait pas des monstres. Alice voyait des mâles. Et revivait à chaque instant cette souillure dans son passé.

Il y avait dans les brises de la nuit des mains tatouées au signe du lapin blanc qui s'avançaient vers sa silhouette terrée. Des doigts rugueux, des doigts abrupts qui venaient rabattre les couvertures, dévoilaient son corps, et entachaient son existence. Jamais de visage. Jamais de corps. La violence et la douleur venaient d'un seul coup violent, sans qu'elle puisse véritablement en voir ou en sentir la provenance. L'autre chair n'avait pas de texture. N'avait pas de consistance. Seulement celle d'une main, laide à en pleurer - Si loin de la douceur de celle de June, de sa tendresse.

La nuit était le territoire des rêves. Et les nuit où son cœur ne faisait pas l'amour à celui de cette enfant absurde, il se laissait meurtrir, un peu plus à chaque fois, par le souvenir d'une indéniable réalité. Et Alice avait mal.

Elle n'appelait jamais June. L'initiative venait toujours de celle-ci, toujours à peu près aux mêmes heures. Même quand la douleur du souvenir la laissait terrassée, sur le lit, nue et meurtrie, elle n'appelait jamais June. Elle en souffrait. Probablement. Mais il y avait tellement de pudeur encore dans son cœur en lambeaux qu'elle ne cédait pas à cette douleur, et à ce désir d'entendre le son de cette voix aimée. De la pudeur et de la peur. La peur de déplaire, la peur de lasser, la peur de la voir partir, de la voir s'effacer doucement de sa mémoire. June ressemblait à un oiseau, de visage - Mais elle y ressemblait également de cœur, et dans ses attitudes. Un mouvement brusque et elle s'envolerait. Et Alice était certaine de ne pas pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'envisager de survivre une fois cette hirondelle-là enfuie.

Elle voulait grandir avec June. Personne d'autre. Elle voulait grandir avec June, parce que c'était là la seule garantie de ne pas devenir folle, ou, pire encore, humaine. Et sans elle, elle ne saurait pas. Elle ne saurait pas quel chemin suivre pour ne pas sombrer dans les névroses de cette existence, dans la réalité, cette réalité laide à en pleurer, défigurée.

A l'aube de l'une de ces nuits-là, d'horreur et de mémoire, June lui donna rendez-vous. Au parc, comme toujours. Elle avait remis ce corset pourpre, de la première fois après l'hôpital. Elle ne souriait pas. Quand Alice s'approcha, elle leva la tête, la regarda fixement - Et elle vit que ces grands yeux noirs avaient gagné encore en profondeur, et en beauté. Elle lui tendit la main, comme à chaque fois Alice s'en saisit, se laissa attirer contre sa chair. La bouche rose chercha la sienne, s'appliqua à la vénérer, puis peu à peu à la dévorer. Et, se sentant revivre, elle vit son amie s'enhardir, chercher de ses doigts maigres l'entrée vers l'infini, l'entrée vers ailleurs.

L'étreinte fut longue, resta chaste à grand peine. Comme toujours, June menait la dance, et Alice ne parvenait pas à lui refuser, ne parvenait pas à ne pas vouloir aussi. Quand elles se séparèrent, quelque chose sur le visage de la jeune femme était troublé - Le désir, probablement. Et quand ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et qu'elle lui dit « Viens », Alice sentit qu'elle aurait pu la suivre n'importe où. Le moment était venu, d'entrer à jamais dans sa vie, de s'inscrire en elle, de s'inscrire sur sa chair. Dans l'angle d'une rue solitaire, dans la moiteur des premières heures du jour.

Et alors il n'y eut rien en commun avec la Nuit du Lapin Blanc. Rien de violent. Rien de brusque, et surtout rien de forcé. Les doigts de June lentement exploraient leur territoire, cherchaient le plaisir, le palpaient doucement. Alice restait figée contre le mur glacé, tandis que l'autre caressait, de sa peau et de sa bouche, prenait ce qui lui était dû, ce qui lui avait toujours appartenu d'avance. Elle soigna de sa langue les cicatrices, les plus anciennes, et puis surtout les neuves, celles trop droites qui couraient le long des veines. Sans un mot. Encore. Elle laissa dans son dos la marque de ses griffes pourpres, des courbes d'amour, tourbillonnant jusqu'à l'infini. Tatoua son nom de l'empreinte de sa passion.

Quand vint le plaisir, il fut violent. Il surprit Alice, dans sa puissance encore inconnue, dans cet élan qui prit tout son cœur. Comme s'il allait s'enfuir. Comme si June le lui avait arraché, et le gardait jalousement pour elle - Mais peut-être était-ce le cas. Il y eut un cri dans la rougeur du matin, un long cri de désir pur, un long cri de perfection. Puis elle s'affaissa lentement, le long du mur blanc, comme son amie descendait avec elle, resserrant encore ses bras.

Cocon de douceur. Alice sentit qu'elle s'endormait. Un peu.

Quand elle revint à la réalité, June avait réajusté ses vêtements, et June s'en était allée. Elle avait cette fois laissé, en plus de l'empreinte de ses caresses et de ses baisers, la petite croix en bois qui ceignait sa gorge. L'objet était profondément imprégné de son essence, affichait sur l'une de ses faces une minuscule trace de sang. Pendant quelques instants, elle le contempla. Quelques larmes tombèrent. Elle resserra ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les ceignit de ses bras. Tout autour d'elle sentait encore June. Comme si elle était là. Comme si elle était là…

Dans sa poche, elle sentait les vibrations insistantes de son téléphone. Elle s'en moquait, les ignora longtemps, assise dans sa ruelle. Ce n'est que lorsque la perspective que l'appel pouvait venir de June qu'elle réagit enfin, et avec une brusquerie inhabituelle, fébrile. Son cœur battait fort, atrocement fort - Le besoin d'entendre sa voix, viscéral, impérieux. Elle colla l'appareil à son oreille. L'appel venait du répondeur. Une pointe de déception perça son cœur, vite effacée.

_«_ _Alice? C__'__est moi. C__'__est June. Pardon d__'__être partie. »_

Il y eut un silence, long, sur la messagerie. Même sur l'enregistrement, les silences de son amie, ces silences là auxquels elle avait pris goût, ces silences là qu'elle aimait, finalement. Ces silences là qui, parmi tant d'autres choses, faisaient qu'elle ne pouvait décemment lui en vouloir, qu'à peine la faute commise elle était déjà pardonnée.

_« Il faut absolument que je te parle. Demain. Viens chez moi, j__'__ai des choses à te dire. C__'__est très important. S__'__il te plaît, ne m__'__en veux pas. A demain, Alice. »_

Un nouveau blanc, chargé d'émotion, chargé de puissance. Trop de violence muette, retenue. Les larmes débordèrent à nouveau, achevèrent son maquillage dans une cascade magnifique.

_« Ne pleure pas, Alice. Je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu pleures. Je t__'__aime. »_


	6. Pink Water 3

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 1: Alice au Pays des Cauchemars**

_**Chapitre 6: Pink Water 3**_

La chambre de June était un univers à elle seule. Un ailleurs, sombre et baroque. Le lit était immense, un lit à baldaquin comme on en trouve peu, les rideaux épais et rouges; Les buffets démesurés, et recouverts tout entiers de boîtes à musiques, rares et précieuses - Comme elle. Trois miroirs exactement, alignés au dessus de l'un d'entre eux, recouverts de photos déteintes et d'articles de journaux. June ne la laissa pas les lire, d'un geste de la main l'en écarta. Elle l'attendait, assise sur le matelas, entre les coussins et les couvertures. Alice vint se poser face à elle, prit la main qui lui était tendue. Quand June l'enlaça, elle remarqua, sur la table de chevets, le pot de verre rempli de lames usées.

Elle ne lui fit pas l'amour. Elle n'en amorça même pas le mouvement. Elle laissa juste Alice se nicher entre ses bras, chercher sa chaleur glacée. Elles s'installèrent ainsi, dans le silence, quelques minutes. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne chercha à le rompre. Comme d'habitude. Au plafond du baldaquin, Alice remarqua des mots. Plissant des yeux, tandis que June fermait les siens, elle déchiffra peu à peu les paroles de chansons enfantines. Les paroles de chansons enfantines et insensées. Comme elle. Elle vit aussi les fresques qu'entre ces comptines son amie avait tracé - Pour la plupart des oiseaux, innombrables, qui couraient les uns après les autres, tout autour, dansaient une fuite infinie. Et elle comprit un peu mieux qui était June. Combien elle était fascinante.

Alors Alice, du bout des lèvres, tenta:

« - Dis… »

Elle ne répondit que d'un gémissement. Bref. A demi-endormi. La pression sur sa main se resserra un peu, lui prouva que son amie l'écoutait. Doucement, Alice remua ses doigts pour les enlacer plus profondément. Sous son pouce, elle sentit un peu les nouvelles entailles. Son cœur se noua. Elle savait aussi que June sentait les siennes. Elle savait combien cet instant était unique.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est… les choses que tu as à me dire? »

Le soupir. Léger. Il s'envola jusqu'au plafond de baldaquin, alla rejoindre les oiseaux. Alice, sans se presser, roula dans l'étreinte, jusqu'à caler sa tête fatiguée entre les seins minuscules. Un baiser vint effleurer le sommet de son crane. Un baiser fragile. Puis le bruit infime, quand June laissa retomber sa tête sur les coussins, quand les cheveux se froissèrent sous son mouvement. « June… », qu'elle murmura, comme une plainte, comme un animal blessé. La main se resserra encore.

« - Alice, je ne vivrai pas longtemps, tu sais. »

Alice. Je ne vivrai pas longtemps, tu sais.

Le sursaut fut violent. Alice se dégagea. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, pour la première fois sembla grande. La surprise. Dans les yeux de June, pourtant, il n'y avait rien. Ils étaient noirs comme la nuit mais ne reflétaient à cet instant aucun sentiment. Vides. Profondément vides. Alors Alice se mit à pleurer. Sans un bruit. Elle ne mit à pleurer, et ses sanglots ne firent aucun son. La main de June était restée immobile, là où elle l'avait quittée. Et elles se regardaient. Elles se regardaient et le silence était absurde. Le silence était chargé. Le silence était…

« - Impossible. »

Un sourire vint éclater, minuscule, sur la bouche trop rose. Alice répéta encore. « Impossible ». Ce mot avait tellement de sens, ce mot était un souvenir. Et sur son corps maigre, elle sentit refondre sur elle toute la souffrance de la Nuit du Lapin Blanc, cette impression là d'avoir perdu son chemin, perdu sa flamme. Machinalement, elle se recroquevilla. June était toujours immobile, allongée de tout son long, avec ses yeux trop vitreux. Ses yeux comme des miroirs. Un instant encore, et Alice sentit que son amie se relevait. Mais elle ne l'enlaça pas. Un coin du rideau se souleva, elle disparut au dehors du baldaquin. Quand elle revint, elle tenait dans ses mains malingres l'une des boîtes à musique.

La plus belle, surement. Celle à son image, toute noire et blanche, les motifs rouges. Elle l'ouvrit avec une lenteur superbe. Dedans, une minuscule fée aux yeux immenses. Elle se mit à tourner, et la mélodie s'enclencha dans le vide de son cœur.

June allait mourir.

« - Mais dis-toi, Alice, que si tu n'existais pas il y a longtemps que je ne serais plus là. »

Son cœur lui semblait s'être gelé. Le froid de la peau de June. Mais ces mots lui donnèrent une certaine chaleur, minuscule. Comme la chaleur de la peau de June. Exactement. Le réconfort était pourtant faible. Le réconfort était si infime. Du bout des lèvres, June lui murmura « Je t'aime ». Les larmes roulaient encore. Lentement. Et innombrables. Elle sentit sur ses épaules les mains de son amie, qui doucement l'obligea à se rasseoir.

Un léger poids sur les jambes d'Alice - L'autre venait d'y déposer la boîte à musique. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre. Les bras maigres se nouèrent autour de sa gorge, et June ceignit leurs bouches dans un baiser chaste. Quand elles se séparèrent, Alice, tremblante, demanda « Pourquoi? ». Elle ne répondit pas. Pas tout de suite. Elle avait tendu tout son corps, se tenait droite. Et, dans l'état second de sa douleur, l'état second de son absurde amour, elle vit, fascinée, June défaire le lacet qui la tenait vêtue. Elle tomba nue. Ses seins étaient arrogants. Tendus vers le ciel, dans un appel incessant. Sa nudité toute entière était une provocation, et une ode - Une ode à la douleur, disaient les cercles, les cicatrices autour des mamelons, les cicatrices le long des cotes, les cicatrices autour du centre de son plaisir.

Immédiatement, Alice compris qu'il n'y avait à cet instant, dans ce mouvement de l'autre jeune femme, rien de sexuel, rien de tentateur. Fascinée, elle tendit la main, effleura les marques rougeâtres. Combien y en avait-il? Des centaines, peut-être. Tellement…

June n'était pas condamnée. June s'était condamnée elle-même, à chaque entaille elle répétait sa sentence. Elle avançait sans autre bourreau que ses propres mains dans l'interminable couloir de la mort.

« - June… »

La boîte à musique chantait encore. Loin. Loin dans les nuages, avec les oiseaux, chantait sa comptine - Peut-être était-ce même l'une de celles inscrites sur le plafond. Peut-être était-ce même pour cela qu'elle les inscrivait. La petite fée tournait lentement. La petite fée ne cesserait jamais de tourner. Alice tendit les bras, vint se plaquer contre cette chair-là, cette chair meurtrie, la névrose, la douleur. La fin de tout.

« - June je t'aime tellement. June, dis-moi. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'un jour je comprendrai ta douleur? »

Elle ne répondit pas. C'était encore là l'une de ces questions auxquelles il était impossible de l'obliger à répondre. L'une de ces questions que retenait à chaque seconde pudeur - Même si « pudeur » était un mot qui lui allait si peu. L'une de ces questions que retenait sa dignité.

Quand Alice quitta le manoir de June ce jour là, elle était toute remplie du souvenir de ces marques là. De cette œuvre, horrible et magnifique à la fois, qu'avait fait son amie de son corps superbe. Quand Alice quitta le manoir de June ce jour là, elle savait d'avance qu'elle n'y reviendrait jamais.

Que quelque chose avait changé.

Et June n'appela plus.


	7. Adora

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 1: Alice au Pays des Cauchemars**

_**Chapitre 7: Adora**_

Très haut, Alice leva les bras. Alice se grandit. Alice monta sur la pointe de ses petits pieds. Dans son dos, des ailes d'anges. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était un ange déchu. Aujourd'hui, Alice était différente. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans la glace. Ils n'avaient pas leur éclat habituel, ils étaient étrangement ternes, comme le reste du monde. Pour la première fois, elle avait ouvert les boutons, montré sa poitrine, montré son corps. Et elle se trouvait belle. Belle à moitié nue, belle dans cette tenue.

Sur la courbe de sa hanche, au liner elle avait dessiné un lapin blanc.

Derrière elle dansait la jeunesse dorée, les rangs que depuis le _jour_ elle avait rejoint sans trop le voir. Derrière elle rugissait la musique, hors des enceintes, hors de la réalité. La jeunesse dorée dansait. Alice se regardait encore. Regardait ses seins qui s'offraient, regardait les pupilles, dilatées à l'extrême. Derrière elle hurlaient les guitares, tremblaient les basses. Alice renversa sa tête, plaqua ses mains le long de ses côtes, respira profondément l'air chargé de fumées, l'air chargé de mirages.

Elle était là, elle s'offrait, elle le savait. Au premier qui passerait. Au premier qui voudrait. Et ça ne tarderait pas. Ca aussi, elle le savait. Ca ne saurait tarder.

Des mains se plaquèrent contre ses hanches. L'une effleura le lapin blanc. Un rire. Puis un autre. Alors Alice se laissa tomber. Loin. Loin jusqu'au lit où on la porta, et où elle s'enfonça profondément. Loin jusqu'aux portes de ce paradis, aux portes du désir. Elle n'avait pas vu June depuis deux semaines. Pourtant, ces portes-là, les portes de son plaisir, restèrent hermétiquement closes pour tout autre qu'elle. Elle noua ses jambes autour des hanches de l'autre. Elle chercha la profondeur, chercha l'assouvissement violent, brutal, nécessaire. Comme folle, elle parcourait son corps entier de ses mains, griffait, mordait, embrassait aussi. Embrassait tellement. Elle posa la main de l'Autre, la main de l'Homme, sur son sein, qui le pétrit de bon cœur. La transe aurait pu être superbe. La transe aurait pu être ultime. Il n'en fut rien. Alice restait clouée au sol comme un ange crucifié, l'Eden s'était fermé. A jamais. A jamais.

Alice pleura.

La détresse fut courte. On lui tendit le joint. Elle tira dessus une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et puis encore. L'Homme qui l'avait possédée - L'Homme qui lui, avait eu ce qu'il voulait, tenta de l'enlacer. Elle sursauta, se dégagea brusquement. L'espace d'une seconde, elle avait cru voir sur sa main un tatouage infernal. Quelque chose remonta le long de sa gorge, comme une traînée de feu. Elle se retourna par-dessus le côté du lit, cracha en un flot ininterrompu un mélange d'alcool, de bile, et de souffrance. Pourtant elle s'obstina. Quand la crise fut passée, elle se redressa, réclama une nouvelle bouteille, réclama une dose, aussi. Réclama l'oubli. L'Autre la tenait par l'épaule, il semblait se faire du soucis, un peu - _D__'__où le connaissait-elle? _Elle plissa les yeux. Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose. En vain. Elle parvint jusqu'au salon, à moitié déshabillée. Sur la table basse, une poudre immaculée. Immaculée comme le corps de June.

Alice pleura.

Alice s'envolait. Alice n'était plus là. Alice dans la lune. Alice s'enfuyait. Son nez saignait abondamment - Elle songea avec un sourire aigre que c'était comme cette nuit là, la nuit du Lapin, quand il s'était écrasé sinistrement contre le grand piano à queue. Il y avait un piano dans cette maison aussi - _Mais où était-elle, au fait?_ Une dose encore. Elle se sentait bien. Son cœur était tout crevé, avant - Et là, peu à peu, il se regonflait, jusqu'à prendre un peu trop de place, à chatouiller, à taquiner sa gorge. Elle était l'absente. L'Autre la tenait encore à ses côtés, il ne cherchait plus à la tenir contre lui. Peu à peu, sur sa hanche, le lapin blanc en venait à s'effacer. Il n'était plus qu'une forme vague et sombre sur la peau claire. Une bouteille encore. Dans la maison résonnaient les cris - Des cris de plaisir, et puis des rires aussi, des gloussements fous, des exclamations insensées. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. C'était parfait. Parfait. Comme ça elle ne penserait plus à June, plus jamais.

Alice pleura.

Elle plaqua tout entier son corps contre celui de l'Homme, frotta furieusement ses seins contre le torse dur, de ses yeux immenses, toujours plus dilatés, toujours plus fous, réclama encore une fois l'assouvissement qui ne viendrait pas. Un instant à peine, et à nouveau elle était sur le lit. A nouveau elle s'enfonçait dans ses méandres. A nouveau elle nouait ses jambes autour des hanches de l'autre. A nouveau elle cherchait la profondeur, cherchait l'assouvissement violent, brutal, nécessaire. Comme folle, à nouveau elle parcourait son corps entier de ses mains, griffait, mordait, embrassait aussi. Embrassait tellement. A nouveau elle posait la main de l'Autre, la main de l'Homme, sur son sein, qui le pétrit de bon cœur. La transe aurait pu être superbe. La transe aurait pu être ultime. A nouveau il n'en fut rien. A nouveau Alice resta clouée au sol comme un ange crucifié, l'Eden s'était fermé. A jamais. A jamais.

Contre l'épiderme blessé, l'autre peau était trop brûlante. L'autre peau n'était pas comme celle aimée, elle n'était pas glacée et chaude à la fois, elle n'était pas aussi douce, et n'avait pas ses entailles. Cette fois-ci, Alice ne pleura pas. Peu s'en fut. Elle ne vomit pas non plus - Quand elle vit l'Homme, une fois l'union achevée, elle retint fermement le mélange atroce dans son corps. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne fallait pas montrer que quelque chose l'atteignait encore. Le destin aurait été trop satisfait.

Pourtant, quand l'Autre essaya de l'embrasser, elle recula, refusa.

Et, pendant quelques secondes, elle vit qu'elle était bien forcée d'admettre que son cœur était à June.

A l'aurore elle quitta la maison, chancelante, noyée dans un manteau qui n'était pas le sien - _Mais quel jour était-on, d__'__ailleurs?_ Elle s'arrêta un instant dans le parc, rinça sa bouche, rinça ses mains et son visage à une grande fontaine. Un homme chercha à s'approcher d'elle - Son cœur fit un bon violent, elle s'éloigna en courant. Elle se plaqua contre les grilles de l'entrée. Elle essaya de frotter ses yeux, se sécher ses larmes, avant de voir qu'il n'y en avait plus, qu'elle était vidée - _Mais de quoi était-elle vidée, au fait?_

De toutes les questions, c'était la seule à laquelle elle était encore capable de répondre. Vidée de June. Vidée d'amour. Vidée de vie. Vidée de son cœur. Vidée de ses pensées. Vidée de sa raison. Vidée de son bonheur. Vidée de son enfance. Vidée de son sang - aussi. Elle se laissa glisser. Son corps atteignit le sol dans un petit bruit sourd, elle se recroquevilla. Sa main, d'elle-même, empoigna la croix de bois. Que lui était-il arrivé? Un mois et demi, à peine. Sa vie avait basculé en l'espace d'une heure, la nuit du Lapin Blanc. Elle avait achevé de s'écrouler en un mois et demi. A peine.

Elle n'était plus rien. Plus qu'un sac vide qui cherche le plaisir, qui cherche à remplacer - _Mais pourquoi remplacer, au fait? _Chasser cette pensée. L'image du corps mutilé de June lui brûlait la rétine. Elle cacha ses yeux du soleil qui lentement se levait. Au plus profond, elle savait. Elle savait pourquoi à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait s'était mêlé autant de haine. Elle savait aussi comment ce désespoir qui l'habitait faisait qu'elle pourrait tout envoyer en l'air. Tout pardonner. Et la suivre.

La suivre tout en haut. Ou tout en bas.


	8. Un Homme dans la Bouche

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 1: Alice au Pays des Cauchemars**

_**Chapitre 8: Un Homme dans la Bouche**_

L'Autre la rejoignait à chaque fête - Il était l'une des grandes figures de cette jeunesse-là, de la jeunesse dorée des hauteurs de la ville. Il la rejoignait et ils faisaient l'amour sans amour, ils faisaient le plaisir, ils faisaient la chair. La chair se frottait, essayait de créer l'incendie. Mais l'incendie ne se s'étendait jamais. Pourtant, Alice avait appris à ne plus pleurer. Alice avait appris à ne plus vomir. Elle ne tressaillait plus qu'à peine quand le corps du mâle frôlait le sien. Alice était en progrès. Définitivement en progrès.

Entre ces lèvres que June avait vénéré, le vice s'épanouissait, la passion sans passion, un infini qui n'était pas le sien, mais elle s'en contentait. Entre ses lèvres allait et venait le lapin blanc. En haut ou en bas. A la vie et à la mort. Le lapin blanc courait, courait, courait tellement vite. Dans sa lancée infernale. Il ne s'arrêterait plus. Plus jamais. L'Homme était devenu quelque chose comme son amant. Pas son « petit ami » - D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas un ami, de cela, Alice n'en avait pas. Et lui, la mère l'aimait bien. Parce qu'il n'était ni une fille, ni excessivement maigre, ni maquillé, ni scarifié. La mère était persuadée qu'il faisait du bien à son enfant.

Elle avait tort.

Un soir, qu'il était venu chez elle et qu'elle s'appliquait à trouver son impossible plaisir, Alice craqua. Alice craquait souvent, mais jamais en public - Du moins jamais en public depuis la toute première fête, et ses larmes infinies. Mais ce jour là fit exception. Cela faisait deux mois exactement. Deux mois depuis qu'elle avait rencontré June, le lendemain de la Nuit du Lapin Blanc, dans la chambre d'hôpital. Elle pleurait en repensant à cette nuit, pendant que le sexe s'appliquait à souiller ses lèvres. Doucement. Larmes par larmes. L'Homme, ne l'avait pas vu. Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, son corps se secoua de sanglot. Et lui, il ne la voyait toujours pas. Quand il jouit au plus profond d'elle, c'était un torrent qui coulait de ses yeux, et qui emportait tout sur son passage. Les traits de crayons. Le liner. Le far. Il ne la voyait toujours pas.

La réalité fut de retour à cet instant précis. Brutale. Le Lapin Blanc. Le Lapin Blanc c'était l'Homme, et l'Homme c'était l'horreur. Son cœur battit fort dans sa poitrine. Elle s'éloigna brusquement, raclant le sol de sa peau nue, se blessant, un peu. Du revers de la main elle essuya son visage. Elle était sale. Il était sale, et elle l'avait laissé la souiller. Elle était sale. A nouveau, la traînée de feu - Alice se courba, et sur le sol s'étala toute sa haine, le mélange atroce. Et comme elle se vidait de ce qui n'était pas elle, comme elle se vidait de tous ces rêves factices, quelque chose dans sa gorge résonnait, un cri abominable d'enfant en pleurs, un cri fou de nourrisson. L'Homme s'enfuit. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Et sur le parquet froid, Alice continuait à vider son âme, à épurer son cœur.

Le travail dura des heures, qu'il lui semblait. Il la laissa terrassée, allongée, recroquevillée sur le sol. Dans sa main gauche, la croix de bois. Et une seule pensée dans sa mémoire. June. June.

Dans le vide de ses pensées, quelques questions seulement parvenaient à fleurir. Il y avait les pourquoi - Pourquoi était-elle ainsi, pourquoi June, pourquoi Alice, pourquoi le Lapin Blanc. Il y avait les quand - Quand aurait-elle la force, quand aurait-elle le courage. Il y avait les comment - Comment en était-elle arrivée là, comment avait-elle pu, comment retrouver June, comment l'aimer, comment reprendre sa main dans la sienne. Mais il n'y avait qu'une réponse, toujours: La Vie. La Fatalité. Et son amour qui brûlait encore, au fin fond de son corps, maintenant que toute les illusions sales s'en étaient allées. Au fond de sa poche, elle sentait le téléphone. Elle savait qu'il aurait suffit de quelques gestes pour tout recommencer. Le Bien ou le Mal. June ou les folies de la jeunesse dorée. Elle ne fit rien. Il y avait encore trop de haine. Trop de rancœur. Peut-être. Ou alors en était-ce juste le souvenir? Quand elle se disait qu'elle avait haït June, qu'elle avait haït ces cicatrices, sa volonté de mourir sans elle, son égoïsme et son orgueil, les mots semblaient ternes. Les mots semblaient faux. Sa tête retomba, lourde.

Il fallait se lever. Se lever et nettoyer son corps - en profondeur. L'effort fut horrible, elle se hissa, se tira, rampa jusqu'à la salle de bain. A chaque instant, manquer de tomber. Elle avait mal. Elle avait mal. Elle s'enterra dans la cabine de douche, lança l'eau puis se laissa lourdement tomber. La lame de rasoir vint lentement courir le long de ses poignets. La première cicatrice était encore là - Ce « June » de blanc et de rose. C'était probablement la plus belle. Les larmes, encore. Sur la faïence tournoyait l'eau brûlante, à la fois rouge et jaunâtre, sale, sale comme elle. Elle n'avait pas lâché la croix de bois. Elle ne la lâcherait plus jamais. Il y avait une part d'elle-même qui avait fait son choix. La part qui savait.

Trempée, elle parvint à s'extraire de la douche. Elle chercha dans la poche le téléphone portable, elle chercha partout dans sa vie June. L'objet déposé sur le rebord du lavabo, elle désinfecta lentement ses nouvelles plaies. Surprise, elle vit qu'elle avait rouvert la toute première. Un sourire. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

Elle posa sur ses bras des bandages épais. Ils ressemblaient un peu à ceux qu'Elle portait, le jour de l'hôpital. Dans l'air, ce parfum de naphtaline. Tout, à s'y méprendre, comme le jour où elles s'étaient liées.

Il y eut une tonalité.

Puis une autre.

Une autre, encore.

Et puis la voix.

« - Allô? »

Ce accent qui laissait trop traîner les syllabes. Celui-là. Cette voix charmante, à qui le silence allait mieux que les paroles. Un peu cassée. A peine. Tant de douleurs en quelques intonations. Tant de vie. C'était June. Alice essaya de lui répondre. Elle n'y parvenait pas. Sa première tentative se solda par un échec, la seconde par un gargouillis atroce. A la troisième enfin, trois mots hurlés. Trois mots. Plus rien à lui en vouloir. Plus rien de l'horreur, plus rien de ces semaines-là.

« - Je t'aime. »

A l'autre bout du fil, elle entendait les larmes de June. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle savait pleurer - C'était tellement inattendu, et tellement beau à la fois. Alors ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si Alice ne s'était pas enfuie, comme si tout recommençait, la course folle, magnifique. C'était mieux que tout. C'était mieux que tout le reste. C'était Alice, et c'était June. C'était l'avancée. La marche vers l'infini. C'était leur promesse, celle qu'elles n'avaient pas encore formulé.

« - Je t'aime, June, je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime tellement. »

C'était la passion, ardente, puissante, violente, c'était le cœur qui battait à n'en plus pouvoir, l'animal qui se débattait, se débattait contre le plaisir, se débattait contre le désir, se débattait contre un mortel absolu. C'était Alice et June. C'était Alice et June et c'était si beau, c'était si tendre, et si superbe à la fois. Il n'y avait plus de doutes à avoir. Juste vivre. Vivre et retenir sa main, dans la sienne, jusqu'à la mort.

« - June, je t'aime tellement. »


	9. Vibrator

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 1: Alice au Pays des Cauchemars**

_**Chapitre 9: Vibrator**_

La main d'Alice courait sur les touches. Sautait de l'une, vers l'autre. Lentement. Caressait, frappait, aimait, parfois. Ses yeux clairs suivaient les notes sur le grand cahier blanc. Sans se presser. Laissaient naître la musique, dans l'air léger les sons du piano à queue. Le tic-tac de l'horloge faisait un métronome absurde. Tout dans l'atmosphère respirait la naïveté. Accoudée à l'instrument, elle voyait June, sa June mollement tourner les pages. Une par une. En souriant. June souriait. La musique tournoyait, encore et encore. La bouche de son amie s'ouvrit, arrogante. Des lèvres roses elle vit sortir les notes claires. Et comme elle plaquait les accords, la tête blonde dodelinait doucement. Tic, tac, disait la grande horloge. Et June chantait ces mots qui n'avaient pas de sens, ces syllabes, comme une cantate superbe. Elle avait appuyé son visage sur ses mains, elle était belle, belle à en mourir. Alice ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de ces traits-là. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais détacher ses yeux de ces traits-là.

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu…? »

Elle n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Alice, elle, avait cessé de jouer, et ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Comme devant un mirage, elle tendit ses bras vers elle. Elle prit doucement sa tête entre ses mains, puis rapprocha la sienne, pour l'embrasser. Les lèvres de June. Toujours aussi belles. Elle chantait encore. Elle chantait si bien. Elle ne se tut que pour honorer cette offrande, l'oiseau superbe. Puis elle recommença. Comprenant le message, Alice se rassit, et laissa à nouveau, sur le clavier, courir ses doigts fragiles. Tout le piano tremblait sous la musique. Toute la pièce vibrait sous l'union des deux cœurs. Tic, tac, disait encore la grande horloge. Tout allait bien. Tout allait tellement bien. Et June de sa voix d'or le disait avec des mots absurdes. Mais parfaits.

Et elle se laissa glisser lentement le long du piano, posa sa tête contre le bois. Ses yeux noirs étaient grands ouverts - Ce n'étaient plus là des miroirs, plutôt des abîmes, merveilleux. Ils portaient de l'amour - Cela leur allait bien. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle tendit la main vers Alice. Elle s'en saisit. Une fois encore, elle avait cessé de jouer, sans s'en rendre presque compte. Les lèvres, encore. June descendit du piano, noua ses bras autour de son corps. L'étreinte était puissante. « Alice », qu'elle murmura doucement, contre sa gorge. Et ce fut un tremblement incroyable qui remonta son échine, du cœur à la mémoire, toute l'étendue de son amour.

C'était là qu'avait eu lieu la Nuit du Lapin Blanc. Il y avait encore un peu de sang sur le pied du piano, celui-là sur lequel son nez s'était brisé. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier - Et pourtant, quand June l'allongea sur le sol, à cet endroit précis, elle n'opposa aucune résistance, et ne ressentit aucune répulsion. Tout allait bien. La bouche qui parcourut son corps, son sein, sa chair et son ventre n'était pas amère. Elle était douce à n'en plus pouvoir, elle la rendait folle. Elle plaqua ses mains contre la tête de l'Oiseau, plongea ses doigts dans l'épaisse blondeur. Quand June atteignit l'Endroit, Alice poussa un rugissement incroyable, qui résonna dans le piano, comme au premier jour - encore. Un sursaut, elle la rabattit contre le sol, à son tour la caressa, à son tour l'embrassa. June s'était tue, pourtant il lui semblait que dans ses gémissements elle chantait encore. Et sur sa chair blanche, June faisait mine de jouer, tandis qu'elle suivait, amoureuse, les cicatrices multipliées.

Tout allait bien. Tout allait tellement bien.

Quand le plaisir fut passé, le désir assouvi, Alice posa sa tête sur le ventre de June. Elle flattait doucement son front, caressait la chevelure trop sombre. Distraite. Dans les nuages légers, dans les brumes de sa mémoire, elle se dit que cela lui avait manqué, que les mains maigres de son amie étaient bien les seules capable de lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses. Elle se dit qu'elles étaient définitivement liées. Parce qu'à l'instant de l'orgasme, elles avaient crié leur amour. Elles regardaient fixement le plafond. Il s'y dessinait des formes étranges, un peu floues, de leurs cerveaux fatigués, de leur passion flamboyante. Des arbres. Des fleurs. Des papillons. Le jardin étrange de ses rêves passés - Elle le reconnut dans un sourire, mais n'éprouva aucune surprise, dans son brouillard. Ce jardin étrange, peut-être était-ce le paradis. L'Eden. Et si June était Eve, alors elle serait Adam.

« - June? »

Leurs mains étaient liées. June chantait encore.

« - Oui?

- June, on ne se séparera plus? »

C'était un jardin immense. L'herbe était très verte, parfaite - A l'horizon, elle distinguait quelques maisons. Mais elles semblaient minuscules. Exactement au centre se tenait un chêne immense, comme dans ses dessins d'enfants, les feuilles rares et les branches bizarrement tordues - Et deux balançoires. Un chemin trop droit menait à la plus proche maison, celle qui diffusait d'une haute cheminée de longs volutes de fumée. Au bord du sentier, Alice distinguait quelques arbres, isolés, un peu trop droits pour être vrais. Des cyprès, probablement. Il y avait deux ou trois buissons, également, des bruissons avec des fleurs colorées, colorées et démesurées, à la forme absurde - Des papillons. Un bien réel courait planait également - Elle le voyait, elle le sentait faire le tour de l'arbre, taquiner l'air et les nuages étirés. Il était le seul être vivant aux alentours. Le sourire s'étira. Tout dans ce jardin lui signifiait qu'il lui appartenait, à elle, Alice, et à June.

Elle se jura que la maison, cette maison d'où s'échappait la fumée, serait un jour ou l'autre la leur.

« - On ne se séparera plus.

- A la vie, à la mort?

- A la mort. »

Il y eut un silence. Différent des autres, celui-ci était pesant. Ce n'était pas l'un de ces silences comme June les entretenait, superbe et profond. Non. Le sourire d'Alice s'effaça - De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait voir le visage de June, mais en un instant elle fut certaine qu'elle, elle n'avait pas cessé de paraître heureuse. Elle battit des paupières. Le jardin, sur le plafond, s'en était allé. Encore une fois. « A la mort », avait dit son amie. Elle avait presque oublié la raison de son départ.

« - Quoi que je fasse, tu ne renonceras pas à… t'en aller… c'est ça, June? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Mais elle entendit le doux bruissement de sa chevelure, et elle comprit qu'elle avait acquiescé. La réponse était, de toutes manières, évidentes. Elle n'aurait pu être autrement. Alice se releva un peu, jusqu'à déposer à nouveau sa tête entre ses seins. Elle ne pouvait se tromper, de là - Les cicatrices étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Il n'y avait même pas à les compter. L'évidence.

« - June, dis-moi… »

Elle avait recommencé à chanter. Ou plutôt à fredonner. Et comme ce son superbe l'enveloppait, Alice leva sa main jusqu'aux mamelons de l'autre, retraça du bout de l'index les cercles qui l'entouraient. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept. Tant que ça? June tremblait un peu.

« - Si je voulais venir avec toi, tu me laisserais faire? »

A nouveau, elle la sentit acquiescer. Quelque chose dans le cœur d'Alice se réchauffa, avec une sorte de violence absurde. Jamais, se dit-elle, elle n'avait été aussi heureuse. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si bien. Pourtant, elle connaissait les enjeux. Elle connaissait, elle, fille meurtrie, fille violée, le prix d'une vie, et comment elle était si vite gâchée. Et du bout du doigt, elle suivait encore les lignes. Huit. Neuf. Dix. Onze. Et puis elle ne les compta plus. Elles ne parlèrent plus.

Mais quelque chose dans son ventre savait que c'était celle-là. La promesse qu'elles n'avaient pas encore scellée.


	10. Ceremonia

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 1: Alice au Pays des Cauchemars**

_**Chapitre 10: Ceremonia**_

Le lit vide. Il faisait froid ce soir là. June n'était pas restée dormir, comme elle l'avait parfois fait ces derniers jours. Elle était partie avec le Soleil. C'était bien cela qui lui allait le mieux. Mirage superbe qu'elle était. Le lit vide. On était aux prémices du mois juin. Il faisait froid, pourtant. Sans ce corps gelé. Dans la solitude. Alice s'était recroquevillée au coin du lit. La croix de bois contre le cœur, les jambes contre la poitrine, qu'elle serrait, fort. En tendant l'oreille, elle pouvait encore entendre l'horloge - Toujours la même, celle qui faisait mal, sauf quand June chantait avec elle. Le lit vide. Cette scène-là se répétait tous les soirs où elle n'était pas là. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent - L'absurde conviction. Mais la conviction tout de même. Et Alice ne se trompait jamais.

L'insomnie lui laissait tout le temps de penser. De penser à ce qui était arrivé, au Lapin Blanc, à June, surtout. A June et à ses cicatrices, et puis à cet amour absurde qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver pour elle, malgré tout. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi, à propos de ces marques -à. Sans jamais comprendre, néanmoins. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien à comprendre? Peut-être était-ce beaucoup plus simple que tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu imaginer. June et elle se ressemblaient - C'était la douleur, d'un instant ou bien de toute une vie, là, profonde, et ces appels à l'aide que personne n'entendait. Mais June était restée seule. June avait essayé de hurler plus longtemps, et de là venait son silence. Elle était folle de souffrance. Voilà ce qu'Alice pensait.

Voilà ce qu'Alice pensait, et ce à quoi peu à peu elle se faisait.

Ses heures à guetter la nuit avaient laissé sur les couvertures épaisses une pellicule humide, une moiteur. Alice remua encore, s'étira brièvement, avant de se recroqueviller à nouveau. Dans cette position fœtale, elle se sentait en sécurité, elle se sentait comme dans les bras de June. Un vague regard à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était bientôt quatre heures. Du matin. Un sourire aigre. Elle avait un autre souvenir majeur de cet instant là de la nuit. Dans peu de temps elle l'entendrait hurler, le coucou de la grande horloge du petit salon. A peine - Les murs étaient épais, et sa chambre isolée. Mais elle l'entendrait tout de même. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant. Elle constata avec délice qu'elle pouvait le faire sans immédiatement revivre la nuit du Lapin Blanc. Parce que, avant le Lapin Blanc, il y avait sa June. Imprimée profondément dans sa mémoire.

Depuis qu'elle avait entendu, au plus profond de son cœur, la promesse à faire, une nouvelle chose en elle avait changé. Un déclic profond. Elle grandissait. Elle qui n'avait jamais été en mesure de véritablement comprendre les ambitions et les désirs de June, elle sentait avec une fierté incroyable qu'elle en touchait une du doigt. C'était la peur. La peur de la solitude, et l'amour qui flamboyait en elle. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle le sentait, cela aussi, avec une fierté incroyable. Elle l'aimait comme seule June pouvait aimer - Avec sa violence et ses silences, avec sa névrose et ses entailles. Alors Alice savait. Alice savait que June s'en irait. Mais que dans la mesure du possible, June préférait ne pas avoir à partir seule.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le matelas. Quelques images lui revenaient, celles-là qui ne lui appartenaient pas vraiment: Le rêve d'avant leur rencontre. Le jardin, June, et puis le chat tigré. Alice se rendit compte qu'elle souriait. Alors ainsi le chemin était tout tracé? Tout tracé vers cette femme-là, et ses yeux trop noirs. La perspective lui plaisait. Elle avait toujours trop réfléchit, à tout, à l'avenir - La réponse, c'était peut-être qu'elle n'en avait pas. Oui. C'était surement cela. Elle n'en avait pas, après la lame, après le poison, après la falaise, peu importait comment, après la mort. Elle connaissait, elle, fille meurtrie, fille violée, le prix d'une vie, et comment elle était si vite gâchée. Parce que sa vie à elle était déjà gâchée. Qu'elle ne tenait plus qu'à un seul fil, unique - Ce fil, c'était June. Elle se répétait ses mots comme une enfant aveuglément amoureuse, comme une gamine trop romantique - Ce qu'elle était, peut-être. Une fois le fil tranché, une fois au ciel avec elle, tout irait bien. Elles seraient à jamais ensemble, dans le jardin étrange, elles seraient heureuses. Sur cette Terre là, elles n'avaient plus aucun avenir. Parce que June s'était condamnée, et qu'Alice, en l'aimant, le faisait peu à peu à son tour.

A un instant seulement elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle acceptait. Son corps fut secoué d'un tremblement, elle se redressa d'un coup, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. La mort, à seize ans, était-ce raisonnable? Mais bien vite elle chassa la question, en elle-même futile, en elle-même laide. Raisonnable. Il n'y avait plus rien de raisonnable dans son existence depuis le Lapin Blanc et depuis l'hôpital. Et puis, se dit-elle, elle ne pourrait survivre à la vision de June, s'en allant, seule. Elle en mourrait de chagrin. Ce serait comme lui retirer sa drogue, mais le manque encore serait décuplé - Le besoin de la dose était trop vital. C'était cette héroïne-là qui faisait encore battre son cœur. Tout doucement. En voyant passer le cercueil, en se disant que June s'y tenait immobile et seule, elle deviendrait folle. Alors que si elle promettait, si elle allait au bout de tout ce qu'elle rêvait à cet instant…

Ce serait l'apothéose.

Ce serait merveilleux.

Les paupières d'Alice se faisaient lourdes. D'elles-mêmes, elles se fermèrent. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucunement sommeil. Son cœur n'avait pas sommeil. Son corps, peut-être. Pour quelques secondes, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Ses mains se refermèrent à nouveau sur la croix de bois, la pressèrent si fort que les coins s'en enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Et lentement, Alice se sentait sombrer. Peu à peu. Elle s'en allait. Et dans le rêve dont elle poussa les lourdes portes, il y avait tellement de joie, que tout à cet instant lui semblait parfait.

A nouveau elle était dans le jardin étrange. A nouveau elle était avec June. Elles couraient toutes les deux, et la main froide serrait fermement la sienne, elles étaient les plus beaux de tous les fantômes. Elles venaient de la maison avec la grande cheminée, suivaient le sentier - Le trajet était clair. Les lèvres de June étaient toutes barbouillées de confiture, du bout des siennes Alice les nettoya. Alors seulement elles virent les deux balançoires, accrochées au grand arbre, et l'idée germa dans leurs pensées d'aller s'y installer un peu. Au passage, June cueillit une fleur - La fleur était comme elle et comme sa boîte à musique, blanche, rouge et noire. Quand elles s'assirent, la fleur avait déjà disparu. June semblait chagrinée. Semblait seulement - Parce que dans le Jardin Etrange, June était toujours profondément heureuse.

Sur ses poignets blancs il n'y avait plus la moindre cicatrice. Sur ceux d'Alice non plus - Et elles ressemblaient alors en touts points à des petites filles au bonheur arrogant, qui jouaient, innocentes, à se balancer doucement. Avant, arrière, avant, arrière, encore et encore. Dans l'air il n'y avait pas de bruit de vent, ni de bruit d'oiseau. Dans l'air il n'y avait que le silence de June, quand elle ne riait pas. Le silence de June… Peu à peu cependant elle l'entendait, ou plutôt elle le sentait changer. Au bout de longues minutes, quelques notes commencèrent à s'en détacher, distinguées et étranges.

Alice leva la tête. En haut de la balançoire, sur la branche à laquelle elle s'accrochait, était posé un oiseau bleu, tête renversée, qui les regardait de ses grands yeux noirs. Les mêmes que June - Et elle le lui dit aussitôt, et elle la vit, émerveillée, éclater de rire. La comparaison ne s'arrêtait pas là. Du bout des lèvres, Alice ajouta qu'il ressemblait à ceux du plafond du baldaquin, à ceux qui tournoyaient autour des comptines. Alors fleurit sur les lèvres de June un sourire plein de mystères. D'un geste de sa tête minuscule, elle lui signifia d'écouter. Alice s'exécuta.

Le silence de June continuait à doucement changer. Les notes s'en détachaient, toujours plus nombreuses. Mais ce n'était pas le gazouillement d'un oiseau, ni même les chocs subtils d'un piano, non, c'était tout autre chose encore. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à le reconnaître. Pourquoi n'y parvenait-elle pas? Le son gonflait son cœur, pourtant, d'un bonheur unique, mêlé d'un peu de tristesse.

Elle se réveilla sur le coup des six heures du matin, par le coucou lointain du petit salon. Sa main n'avait pas défait son étreinte autour de la croix de bois. Quelques secondes encore, et Alice vit qu'elle savait. Elle avait toujours su, en réalité - Seulement, ce n'était aujourd'hui qu'elle le comprenait

Les silences de June, c'étaient les chansonnettes de ses boîtes à musiques.

Et elle était prête à mourir enfin. Pour elle.


	11. June

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 2: June au Pays des Merveilles**

_**Chapitre 11: June**_

Le sang s'était lentement écoulé dans l'eau claire. De limpide elle était devenue peu à peu rosée. Et son cœur s'était allégé. Dans la baignoire de porcelaine, son corps restait immobile, blanc, beau, encore vivant mais à peine. La transe était parfaite - Enfin elle s'envolait, loin. Autour de son visage, ses cheveux faisaient un épais rideau qu'elle ne transpercerait plus, flottaient, s'agitaient au rythme des courants. La lame avait laissé sur ses cuisses des fissures épaisses. Pas de douleur pourtant. Plus de douleur. Juste ses yeux trop noirs qui, au travers de ce miroir tiède, regardaient le plafond s'effacer doucement. Derrière le rouge.

Derrière la lourde porte de la salle de bain, derrière son sanctuaire, elle entendait hurler son père. Cette voix-là, éraillée, rauque et brisée comme la sienne, qui vomissait les insultes comme elle vomissait son sang. Elle avait appris par cœur ces mots-là, ternes et tranchants à la fois, qui venaient impitoyablement s'abattre sur sa réalité. Les mains jointes sur sa poitrine maigre, elle les écoutait d'une oreille, au travers de l'eau et de son cerveau embrumé. Les cris la concernaient. Encore. Elle le savait - En partie parce qu'ils la concernaient toujours. Elle se tassa un peu plus sur le fond de la baignoire, frémit en sentant l'eau peu à peu se refroidir. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres - Le liquide, le mélange absurde s'engouffra sans ménagement dans sa bouche. Elle en savoura le goût. Elle s'était faite peu à peu à ce nectar, à cet élixir. Tout ce qu'il restait de vivant en elle à ce jour.

Tout ce qu'il restait de vivant en June.

Sa sortie fit une vague immense. Dans le creux des serviettes immaculées, son corps blessé fit quelques traces pourpres, teignit le reste en rose pastel. Du revers de la main, elle écarta la buée épaisse déposée sur les miroirs. Son œil croisa le sien, semblable et vide. Un sourire étrange vint étirer sa bouche, macabre sur des lèvres trop fines. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre - Qui ne savait pas ce qui allait suivre? La cuillère, fidèle, l'attendait sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle s'en saisit doucement, entre ses deux doigts maigres, et alors une pensée brève vint voler dans son cœur. Comme le temps avait passé. Comme les choses avaient changé.

Elle se souvenait des premiers jours. Elle se souvenait de la névrose, du dégoût, de ce sentiment d'overdose perpétuelle. Elle se souvenait de la boule qui étouffait son cœur, et qui pourtant, et c'était au fond si absurde, ressemblait plutôt à du vide. Elle se souvenait de sa main chaude qui gardait sa mâchoire ouverte, et de l'autre qui enfonçait le métal glacé jusqu'à l'arrière de sa langue. Appuyer. Encore un peu. Et de cette explosion sublime de sensations, tout le corps qui se secouait dans le plaisir, le plaisir et la douleur, la vie enfin. Elle se souvenait des premiers jours, et les regrettait un peu - A présent que cela ne suffisait plus, et que le bonheur magnifique s'était amoindri. Pourtant, il fallait continuer, même sans cette satisfaction, parce que c'était nécessaire, vital, pour ne pas mourir. Pour ne pas imploser.

Annihiler la réalité dans un flot sale, l'odeur puissante de la souffrance concentrée. Tout ce qu'il restait de vivant en elle à ce jour.

Tout ce qu'il restait de vivant en June.

Elle traversa, nue, le couloir qui menait jusqu'à la chambre. Les hurlements du père vrillaient toujours ses tympans, des syllabes et des phrases qu'elle ne comprenait même plus. Pantelante, elle parvint à refermer la porte, à enclencher les trois verrous. Il y eut un silence relatif, et son regard balaya, uniforme, la pièce endormie. Une vive douleur élançait le fond de sa gorge et les plaies nouvelles, que ses yeux effleurèrent sans même une pensée. Que faire à présent? Elle n'en savait plus rien. Mais son corps blessé, mû par l'absurde habitude, se releva de lui-même, et du bout du doigt alla allumer chacune des boîtes à musique. Le tintement sourd s'éleva doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à l'infini. Un instant encore, puis il n'y eut plus que cela. Plus aucun autre bruit, plus de cris, juste les notes aigres et féérique, juste l'oubli.

Du revers de sa main, elle essuya la bile qui entachait toujours ses lèvres. Elle ne sentait même plus ce qu'elle appelait parfois le « fragrance de son désespoir ». Tout allait bien. Il n'y avait presque plus de peur dans ses yeux - La peur de l'autre qui encore hurlait au-dehors, mais qu'au moins elle n'entendait plus. Ni lui, ni aucun autre. Mollement elle s'écroula sur les draps trop blancs, qu'aussitôt entachèrent les dernières larmes de ses plaies. Il lui sembla qu'il y avait des larmes, aux coins de ses paupières.

Sa voix, claire, haute, s'éleva, jusqu'à couvrir presque l'harmonie folle des boîtes à musique. Un chant sans mots, ou bien si peu. Sans aucun sens, tout du moins. C'était un nouveau jour qui s'ouvrait, pour se clore à nouveau.

Et June, avec un sourire léger, se dit que c'était là un nouveau pas vers la mort.

*

La mère pleurait, assise à sa table de bois, retranchée derrière son journal, le café au poing. La mère pleurait et cela n'avait plus rien de surprenant. Elle ne daigna même pas sourciller quand sa fille entra dans la pièce, toute à ce chagrin vulgaire. Ni même quand elle s'assit face à elle, sans un mot, les cicatrices outrageusement exposées.

La mère pleurait, assise à sa table de bois. Elle ne touchait pas à sa tasse, laissant doucement le liquide refroidir. June vit ses lèvres s'agiter, fébriles, pour ne finalement prononcer aucun mot distinct. Une prière à des dieux qui ne l'entendraient pas. Une prière à des dieux qui n'entendaient rien. Dans un geste qu'elle-même ne comprit pas vraiment, June réunit alors ses mains, et de sa propre bouche reprit ses paroles. Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, innombrables, ce simulacre de foi, cette fausse reconstitution de leur passé.

Les larmes se mirent alors à rouler le long de ses joues pâles, creusèrent leur chemin entre le fond de teint et le crayon épais. Elles laissèrent sur les sets immaculés leurs traces immuables. Quelque chose lui nouait la gorge, quelque chose d'atroce, un sentiment qui ne lui appartenait pas. June ferma les yeux sur son empathie violente, et face à cette famille qu'elle n'aimait pas pleura des larmes qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Qui n'étaient plus les siennes.

Il y avait dans sa mémoire une petite fille minuscule qui chantait. Elle s'appelait… Quel était ce nom, en fond sonore? Ce nom qui n'en était pas un. Elle ne l'entendait plus. L'image était floue, les notes tremblantes - Elle ne voyait qu'à grand peine le visage de l'enfant. Juste ces grands yeux noirs, mais qui n'en avaient pas encore l'air, ces grands yeux noirs pleins de miracles, et d'une chaleur infinie. Sa robe était blanche, et longue. Au niveau de la poitrine qui n'était pas née volait follement une croix de bois. C'était là le seul détail, la seule chose qu'elle voyait encore. Le film avait été trop passé. La pellicule était morte à présent. C'était il y a trop longtemps. Avant la peur, avant l'adolescence, avant la drogue dans les veines de son père, avant la folie dans le cœur de sa mère. Un instant elle s'attarda à cette contemplation, à ces cendres de mémoire qui défilaient à l'intérieur de ses paupières. Dans un sourire absent, elle reconnut la chanson.

_Astronaute. Cosmonaute. Très haut est la lune. Un p__'__tit homme dans la lune qui mangeait des prunes__…_

Quand elle se leva, elle n'avait rien mangé, et la petite fille s'était enfuie. La mère avait quitté la table depuis bien longtemps, également, sans même un mot. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, humides de larmes - A moins que ce soit encore de l'eau, cette eau-là mêlée de son sang? Elle soupira.

Dans le couloir, elle contourna soigneusement son père, avachi au sol. Il ne la regardait pas. Il dormait profondément, pour des heures peut-être - Elle espérait pour l'éternité. Sa main se referma sur les clefs, pendues à côté de la porte. Elle quitta la maison sans se retourner. Elle ne se retournerait plus.


	12. Sweet Dreams

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 2: June au Pays des Cauchemars**

_**Chapitre 12: Sweet Dreams**_

Elle fut réveillée à l'aube par le piano d'Alice. Elle avait dormis plus d'une demi journée, juste le temps de se reconstruire, juste le temps de revivre… un peu. Rabattant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et la couverture sur son corps nu, elle laissa ses yeux s'égarer dans la chambre vide. Elle passa le revers d'une main sur ses paupières - Elle ne s'était pas démaquillée. Une douleur sourde étirait sa peau fragile, là où le mascara avait collé ses chairs. Pourtant, June souriait.

Un frisson traversa son échine. Les lèvres distendues en un sourire tendre, elle apposa sa joue aux genoux glacés. Dans la paume de ses mains, un fin courant d'air venait apposer ses caresses. Du coin du pouce, elle frotta doucement son œil blessé. Au travers de la fenêtre brillait le jardin immense, celui de la maison d'Alice. Elle savait que ce serait ici. Ici la dernière maison où elle vivrait. Et elle s'y sentait bien.

Le piano égrenait ses allégories folles, il semblait à June que jamais son amie n'avait eu tant de talent. Dans une lenteur démesurée, elle se leva, alla chercher dans la grande armoire de quoi se vêtir. Les étagères disparaissaient sous des tenues trop enfantines - Elle eut un sourire devant la candeur, et pour la première fois depuis des siècles elle mit des couleurs sur sa chair. C'était une robe immense, à volants, blanche, et constellées de cerises charnues. Elle lui allait un tout petit peu trop grand, baillait aux épaules, ne parvenait pas à cintrer la hanche - mais elle épousait à la perfection chaque mouvement. Cela suffisait à June. C'était bien assez pour souligner à l'extrême ses allures d'oiseau moqueur.

Dans toute la maison lui semblait résonner les notes de musique, et la voix naïve d'Alice, tentant en vain de reproduire ses accents. Elle chantait un peu faux - Mais elle en était d'autant plus charmante. Et quand, sur la pointe des pieds, elle parvint jusqu'au petit salon, et s'accouda à l'ébène du piano, un trouble plus grand encore sembla envahir ses accords. Elle tint tout de même jusqu'à la fin, où elle étira ses bras, battant ses cils désordonnés. Et se tournant vers elle, avec un sourire qui se voulait assuré, elle lui dit:

« - Tu as bien dormi, June? »

Oui.

Elle avait bien dormi.

Et elle était là bien la seule encore capable de savoir combien cela pouvait être rare.

*

June rêvait peu. Mais quand elle rêvait - Ce qui arrivait, au grand maximum, une à deux fois par an -, elle retrouvait des images familières, un songe qui, dans sa mémoire, tournait en boucle. Un fantasme d'enfant, dont elle n'avait jamais pu voir se dérouler la fin. Et sûrement le seul instant, la seule réalité, où elle se sentait « chez elle ». Où elle se sentait bien. L'heure n'était jamais la même: Tantôt le ciel lui apparaissait comme rougeoyant, tantôt criblé d'étoiles, innombrables et perçantes, mais le paysage ne changeait pas. Une plaine immense, une horizon plate, et tout au fond, un palais digne des contes de ses plus jeunes années.

Elle se voyait minuscule, quand ses cheveux étaient encore dociles, son visage criblé de taches de rousseurs, et ses yeux, surtout, détendeur d'une profonde chaleur. Elle se voyait minuscule, et penchée sur le dos d'un oiseau immense, dans les plumes duquel ses petits pieds s'enfonçaient profondément. C'était un rossignol, qu'il lui semblait. Un rossignol qui fendait l'air allègrement, sans qu'aucune cœur ne perce son cœur. Et à chaque fois, tandis qu'elle frôlait les arbres de la plaine, elle se posait cette même question - Oh! Est-ce que je suis petite, au point que je tienne sur ces plumes-là? -, d'une voix qu'elle entendait surfaite, des allures de mauvais jeu de théâtre. Elle volait longtemps, longtemps vers ce château, et au plus elle s'avançait au plus il lui semblait s'endormir, s'assoupir sur le dos de l'animal.

Généralement elle se réveillait. Elle se retrouvait dans la réalité pour une seconde, ou deux peut-être, le temps de se revoir adulte, adulte et brisée, et de mieux savourer ce contraste entre la gamine candide et cette adolescente tailladée. Puis elle retombait lourdement dans le sommeil. Le cœur gros. De délice face à sa candeur passée. Ou des deux ou trois larmes, qui roulaient le long de ses joues.

Elle retrouvait l'oiseau à l'exact instant où il arrivait devant les grilles du château. Elle posait ses pieds au sol, et un long tremblement remontait le long de son échine. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, et éclatait d'un rire céleste, cristallin. Alors elle se mettait à courir. Elle courait, elle courait, les grilles se levaient sans même qu'elles les voient faire, elle courait encore, jusqu'aux lourdes portes de chêne. Elle s'y heurtait de plein fouet, cognait de ses deux poings, furieusement, mais en riant toujours. Au bout de quelques instants, enfin, elles s'ouvraient.

Et la lumière…

La lumière lui brûlait les yeux.

*

Aérienne, Alice quitta le clavier, vint se poser à ses côtés. En riant elle rapprocha son visage du sien, déposa un instant ses lèvres contre leurs jumelles. June lui sourit. Elle laissa pour quelques secondes sa main s'égarer dans les cheveux de son amie. Ces cheveux qu'elle jugeait un peu trop courts, cette noirceur qui encadrait son visage blanc, cachait à demi des yeux d'or. A son tour elle l'embrassa, et rit en sentant ses épaules s'agiter, imperceptiblement, subtilement. Elle rit de cette emprise qu'elle avait sur la petite Alice, la petite fille brisée. Ce cœur qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Et dont elle ne ferait rien.

Il fut un temps… June se recula. Elle soupira. Il fut un temps où elle aurait resserré ses doigts autour de cette offrande-là. Il fut un temps où elle les aurait crispés, même. Encore. Encore. Jusqu'à ce que le sang ruisselle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'en abreuver. Mais à présent… A présent elle n'en ferait plus rien. Elle prit le visage de l'enfant entre ses mains, ancra dans ces pupilles de chat son propre regard. Hypnotisa de toute sa douceur. Alice ne bronchait pas.

Elle sentait son souffle balayer sa bouche. Elle sentait presque, même, le cœur qui battait, affolé. Elle sentait quelque chose d'autre. Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà? Elle avait presque oublié. Mais c'était comparable au rossignol du rêve. Comparable au long vol au-dessus de l'infini.

Quand elle relâcha la pression de ses mains, Alice mit de longues minutes à s'éloigner. Immobile. Dans ses iris trop limpides, dans ce cœur qui peut-être n'avait pas encore assez souffert, pourtant, June ne cherche pas à lire. Elle se recula, au contraire. Pas par pas. Jusqu'à ce que la distance soit suffisante, jusqu'à ce que son amie sorte de sa torpeur. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité revienne, et la lumière du rêve, la lumière derrière la porte du château, cesse de briller.

Il y avait un désir absurde qui embrasait tout son corps. Un désir d'envies entremêlées. Tant qu'elle ne les reconnaissait pas toutes. L'envie d'enfoncer la cuillère dans sa gorge, de vider son âme. L'envie d'oublier ce rêve, pour mieux le redécouvrir la prochaine fois. L'envie de dévorer Alice, de faire sien son corps, encore une fois. Mais pour ces autres choses en elle, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ferma les yeux. Lentement. Sa poitrine se souleva sous une profonde bouffée d'air. Un air qui ressortit presque brûlant.

« Oui Alice. Oui, j'ai bien dormi. »


	13. Belle et Sebastiane

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 2: June au Pays des Cauchemars**

_**Chapitre 13: Belle et Sebastiane.**_

Alice s'était endormie sur son corps. Alice s'était endormie, la tête entre ses deux seins, de son sommeil trop profond, son sommeil d'enfant malade. Mais June, elle, n'y parvenait pas. Elle était restée allongée, dans sa nudité, une main de chaque côté de sa tête trop lourde. Les yeux à demi clos. Elle était restée allongée, ses cheveux comme une auréole factice, le souffle court. Selon le rythme régulier d'un métronome absurde, elle laissait son regard passer d'un de ses bras, à l'autre, caressant les cicatrices les plus récentes. Son cœur battait fort. Son cœur battait trop fort. Il prenait, lentement, et peu à peu, toute la place qu'il y avait à prendre, et même un peu plus. Il écartait les côtes. Encore quelques secondes et quelques millimètres, et il allait déchirer sa peau. Elle le savait.

Son amie ronflait. Un tout petit peu. Le terme exact aurait été qu'elle ronronnait - Comme un chat, un souffle un peu trop fort qui lui donnait des allures de béatitude. La bouche entrouverte, June respirait profondément l'air qu'elle exhalait, son parfum. Cette fragrance sucrée, imprégnée dans les tissus, imprégnée dans les coussins, dans toutes les couvertures, et qui peu à peu gagnait même jusqu'à ses vêtements. June laissa ses yeux se fermer tout à fait. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Elle se dit que les apparences étaient trompeuses. Que tout œil étranger aurait cru à de l'amour vrai, à une tendresse parfaite. Aurait cru au bonheur.

Elle savait que c'était malsain. Elle savait qu'elle jouait, un peu, si peu. Elle savait Alice sur le point d'y croire. Elle savait que ces fiançailles étaient factices - Que ces promesses, même fortes de leur union, même fortes de ce qui devenait peu à peu une dépendance, n'étaient faites que pour la mort. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait se passer d'Alice. Mais ce qu'elle savait aussi, et enfin, c'était que jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne pourrait la préférer à la lame. Que toutes ces unions, toute la chaleur de leurs peaux entremêlées, tous ces baisers, et même cette odeur, n'étaient rien à côté de l'instant où elle sentait, heureuse, pleine, qu'il suffisait juste d'un peu plus pour en finir avec les douleurs. Alice était un alcool, mais plus assez fort pour l'emmener à l'ivresse. L'ivresse de la faucheuse, qui se dessinait derrière les fenêtres.

Une larme vint s'égarer sur le coussin brûlant. Une seule. Et June, tout en retenant le chagrin qui risquait de monter, ce chagrin qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais avoir à effleurer, se demanda ce que ça aurait été, si elle avait différente. Si le père n'avait pas été fou, si la mère n'avait pas été close. Si leur addiction au malheur n'avait pas guidé la fille vers sa propre addiction, à la souffrance. Aurait-elle alors eu le droit d'être heureuse? Aurait-elle encore eu la lumière de son enfance, au fin fond de son regard?

Un instant encore et elle retrouvait l'oiseau.

*

Alice se levait toujours la première - Elle avait ses habitudes, elle aimait fouler de ses pieds nus le jardin, seule. Vers les neuf heures du matin, June se dépêtra de son rêve, passa sa main de fantôme dans ses cheveux trop blonds. Son regard, d'office, se braqua sur la porte de la salle de bain, entrouverte. Il y eut un silence, elle resta immobile. Et puis elle se mit à rire, d'un rire qui secoua tout son corps. Elle avait vu les plaies sur le corps de son amie, elle savait que le réconfort l'attendait, juste à côté du lavabo. Que la lame l'attendait, juste au bord du lavabo. Fidèle. Ce qu'elle savait aussi, c'est que le bonheur absurde qu'elle lui prodiguait à chaque fois était semblable à celui de la cuillère. Que cette jouissance-là avait le don improbable de s'incarner tour à tour dans chaque objet, à chaque fois que le besoin s'en faisait trop ressentir. En deux pas elle fut dans la salle de bain. En deux pas elle fut devant le miroir. Elle se contempla sans un sourire, reflétée, sans distorsions.

Et vit, dans le coin de la glace, une photo, une unique photo, coincée dans le cadre.

La pièce toute entière était tapissée d'images. D'affiches de films, de visages découpés dans quelques magazines, de posters, de places de cinéma et de places de concerts. Dans le désordre, en entrant, elle avait reconnu l'enfant et le chien d'une série TV dépassée, un dauphin tout aussi dépassé, les traits radieux de deux ou trois chanteuses, ceux beaucoup plus sombre de groupes aux accords rugissants. Elle avait croisé aussi le visage de son hôte, au côté de gamines qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçu, la métamorphose, des souvenirs de vacances et des prospectus en vrac. Des post-it, des listes de courses, même des bons d'achat et puis des dédicaces. Mais rien n'était comparable, rien n'était plus lumineux à cet instant que cette photo, en valeur, tout juste dans son champ de vision et pourtant évidente.

Où est-ce qu'Alice avait eu ce cliché? Où est-ce qu'Alice était parvenue à la prendre en photo? A quel instant avait-elle vu ce sourire-là, ce sourire sincère? Pourquoi ressemblait-il autant à celui de sa mémoire? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Mais pourtant c'était bien elle, c'était bien June. C'était bien son corps blanc, et sa tête minuscule sous les cheveux blonds. Ce sourire…

Ses mains tremblèrent. Elle prit le papier, ce papier de rien du tout, tout petit, entre ses mains. Elle le tint fermement, comme craignant qu'il s'envole, s'y accrochant, marin naufragé. Elle se regarda et sentit sans vraiment y croire quelques larmes dévaler ses joues. Derrière la photographie volée, de sa petite écriture d'infante consciencieuse, Alice avait écrit quelques mots, cette unique phrase: « Là où on ira, on sera belles et si haut. ». Les mains tremblaient de plus en plus. Elle craignit, pendant un instant, une pensée qui foudroya son esprit, de déchirer le précieux trésor. Puis, dans un mouvement d'une lenteur incroyable, dans ce geste plus sincère que jamais, elle l'amena à ses lèvres. Déposa sur l'encre un baiser éphémère.

Quand elle retourna sur le lit blanc, l'objet précieux au creux de sa main, le corps las, la mémoire bouleversée, elle en avait oublié l'appel de la lame. Elle s'enroula dans la couverture, respira à plein nez l'odeur d'Alice. Elle n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Elle se recroquevilla, déposa au centre de ce cercle factice la photo. Et, fermant les yeux dans un soupir, elle se dit doucement que, pour la toute première fois, elle se trouvait belle.

*

« - Je me suis rendormie? »

Alice hocha la tête, son éternel sourire doux aux lèvres. June abaissa à nouveau ses paupières, posa sa main sur le photographie, glissée contre son ventre. Elle sentait une boule étrange au creux de son cœur, et dans chaque parcelle de sa chair que le trésor avait effleuré. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps d'Alice, qui lentement venait s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle le détailla tout en entier, les laissant glisser des petits pieds nus au short lâche, de la croix de bois entre ses seins jusqu'à ses pupilles, tranchées par la ligne stricte de sa frange. Elle la vit rougir soudain, sous cet examen impudique, machinalement cacher son visage sous ses mains. Et d'une voix où perçait comme une surprise, comme une exclamation non retenue, elle lui cria soudain:

« - Ce que tu es belle, Alice! »

La rougeur du visage de son amie parvint jusqu'aux seules parcelles que ses mains ne dissimulaient pas, elle entendit résonner quelques sanglots, vit rouler entre les doigts l'eau de son cœur. Elle prit ces mains-là dans les siennes, en compta avec délice les doigts, les phalanges, les bagues, les plaies sur la peau tendre. Puis elle y déposa son baiser comme elle avait embrassé ses mots: Un baiser doux, chaste, une plume qui la fit frémir toute entière, proche de la vénération, sur la chair de l'idole.


	14. Crash Me

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 2: June au Pays des Cauchemars**

_**Chapitre 14: Crash Me**_

La maison d'Alice était belle. Un peu plus petite que celle de June, mais probablement dotée de bien plus grands charmes. A deux étages, grandiose, dans la banlieue, les murs de chaux blanche entre quelques cerisiers, elle inspirait le bonheur, les euphories les plus simples, et les plus profondes. Une de ces maisons de rêve, où couraient trop de chats. Peu de voisins. Et surtout, derrière les derniers murs, derrière la clôture, ce champ immense de coquelicots. Ce champ rougeoyant. A perte de vue.

Alice l'y avait emmené, les avait toutes les deux enrubannées de son rire. Les avait enfermées, hermétiquement, dans un cocon comme on en trouve peu, de douceur pure. Elle l'y avait emmené, elle, elle et ses airs de farfadet fou, de satyre, de bacchante. Sans se soucier de ses plaintes. Sans se soucier de ses complaintes. Juste à la musique de ses éclats, à la musique de ce son parfait qui franchissait ses lèvres, et qui semblait à l'infini lui répéter: « Tais-toi. Viens. Tais-toi. ». Jusqu'au cœur des fleurs, où elle se laissa tomber comme on se laisse tomber dans un matelas, sur cette terre encore à peine meuble des dernières pluies. Alice. Alice. Et June l'avait rejoint.

Elle l'avait rejoint, avait passé ses bras autour de son corps. L'avait serré. Fort. Jusqu'à sentir son cœur comme s'il battait dans sa propre cage thoracique. Jusqu'à sentir qu'elles ne faisaient qu'un. Elle l'avait serré comme elle avait serré la photo au petit matin, avec la peur panique de la briser mais ce besoin de la sentir quand même. Toute tremblante. Elle l'avait serré, les larmes aux yeux. Et Alice lui avait rendu son étreinte en riant toujours. Sa fée des champs, elle avait niché son visage dans le creux de son cou, avait laissé son souffle caresser sa chair nue.

Elles s'étaient étreintes comme d'autres se battent, à la vie, à la mort. La mort de l'une et de l'autre, la quête du jardin, la quête de l'oiseau. Elles s'étaient étreintes, les jambes entremêlées, et la volonté farouche de ne plus jamais se séparer. Elles s'étaient étreintes, même sentant leurs peaux s'écorcher contre le sol, même sentant les herbes et les coquelicots chatouiller chaque parcelle de corps nue. Et quand l'épuisement eut saisi chacun de leur membre, elles se laissèrent tomber, l'une à côté de l'autre, les mains serrées à s'en briser, les yeux à demi clos. Le Soleil était haut dans le ciel, les nuages du prochain orage encore lointains.

Un sourire léger aux lèvres, June se mit à chanter. A la vie. A la mort. A l'une. A l'autre. Au jardin. A l'oiseau. A Alice. Chanter le joli drame. Leur tragédie personnelle. Jusqu'à ce que le mouvement à ses côtés la fasse sursauter, jusqu'à ce que la main de son amie quitte la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse brusquement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plante face à elle, ferme, et que la demi-lumière dans ses yeux appuie les mots qu'elle prononça, qu'elle lança:

« - J'ai quelque chose pour toi, June. Quelque chose. Une preuve. »

Elle plongea sa main dans la poche unique de son short désaxé, en sortit, tremblant légèrement, un petit canif. Les sourcils de June se haussèrent, elle pencha un peu la tête. Ses lèvres articulèrent un « o » parfait, et peu à peu elle comprit. Et dans un sourire radieux, un sourire qu'elle devina identique à celui d'Alice, un sourire qu'elle devina identique à celui de la photographie volée, elle tendit sa paume, tournée vers le ciel, à son amie.

L'entaille brûla la chair tendre, un feu somptueux, qui dessina une ligne droite, une diagonale sur sa main encore blanche. Les yeux fermés dans ce simulacre de jouissance, elle laissa un soupir profond franchir ses lèvres. Elle laissa ses épaules trembler, se secouer doucement comme Alice faisait aller et venir la lame minuscule contre sa peau. Comme Alice creusait encore ce fossé-là, entre le monde et leur réalité, entre la bulle et l'univers, entre le champ de coquelicots et le reste de la ville. Comme Alice la mutilait, comme Alice la faisait revivre, elle et son lent mouvement, cette blessure sensuelle. Indéniablement sensuelle.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux ce fut pour voir le sourire de son amie. Ce fut pour la voir lui tendre sa propre main, vierge, et au cœur de celle-ci le canif ensanglanté. Elle éclata de rire, ce rire cristallin qui lui semblait à elle-même étranger. Elle éclata de rire, et à son tour fit son office. Avec toute la lenteur du monde, couper sans se presser, contempler le visage apaisé de l'infante aux yeux de chat, l'aimer, l'aimer comme son cœur et ses lèvres ne pouvaient le faire. Voir l'argent du couteau se teindre peu à peu, prendre la couleur des deux fluides mêlés. Caresser de ce fil infime. Caresser le corps d'Alice. Et chanter du bout des lèvres les chansons sans paroles qui avaient scellé leur première promesse tacites. Les chansons sans paroles qu'elle égrenait sur le piano. Et les oiseaux fous… Les boîtes à musique, les notes gravées au plafond du baldaquin.

Puis elle balança l'objet. Elle le balança, près ou loin elle s'en moquait, et prit de sa propre main blessée cette autre qu'elle avait dessinée. Cria, exulta, folle, en sentant qu'enfin le pacte était là. Qu'enfin elles étaient une. Qu'enfin elles étaient devenues Alice et June. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Alice et June. Alice et June et leurs sangs mêlés, courant dans leurs veines, dévalant les artères. Alice et June, ou l'allégresse de ces cœurs qui battaient. Alice et June. Le rouge sur la robe des coquelicots. Le rouge sur les lèvres, le rouge sur leurs mains, le rouge sur leurs robes. Peut-être n'avaient-elles jamais été aussi belles.

« - Je te promet, June. Je te promet jusqu'au bout. Je te promet à la vie à la mort. Je te promet que je t'aime. Je t'aime plus fort que tout. Je t'aime plus grand que tout. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je te suivrai quoique tu fasses. Je te suivrai et je t'aime. »

Allongées sur le sol fleuri, poupées parfaites aux doigts entremêlées. Les mots d'Alice, leur mélodie. Le chant de June, son message infini. Leur mariage. La croix de bois s'était tachée de sang, la robe aux cerises également. Peut-être même la précieuse photo, cachée, bien au chaud dans la poche de cette robe-là. Tout allait bien. Tout allait bien et le cœur de June battait haut, le cœur de June battait fort. En fermant les yeux ce jour là, dans ce champ, à cette heure brûlante de la journée, elle se dit que tout allait bien. Elle savait que des heures plus tard, après que leurs corps se soient entremêlés d'une façon différente, elle penserait toujours avec ces mêmes mots. Tout allait bien. Gravée sur sa rétine, il y avait le sourire d'Alice. Pour la première fois depuis des années, peut-être, il y avait la vie. La Vie. Tout allait bien dans leur bulle de douceur.

*

Elle retrouva l'oiseau à l'exact instant où il arrivait devant les grilles du château. Elle posa ses pieds au sol, et un long tremblement remonta le long de son échine. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, et éclata d'un rire céleste, cristallin. Alors elle se mit à courir. Elle courut, elle courut, et les grilles se levèrent sans même qu'elle les voit faire, elle courut encore, jusqu'aux lourdes portes de chêne. Elle s'y heurta de plein fouet, cogna de ses deux poings, furieusement, mais en riant toujours. Au bout de quelques instants, enfin, elles s'ouvrirent

Et la lumière…

La lumière lui brûla les yeux. La lumière trouva écho à l'image gravée sur sa rétine. La lumière brûla le creux de sa main, ce creux où elle sentait toujours la douceur d'Alice. Au loin, l'oiseau chantait, haut, fort. De tout son talent. Et June ouvrit en grand ses bras pour accueillir ce Soleil nouveau. Pour la toute première fois, elle se sentit chez elle. Et elle comprit dans un sanglot, un sanglot de pur bonheur, que toute sa vie durant elle avait attendu Alice. Qu'Alice se trouvait derrière la lumière, que la lumière était leur cocon. Tout allait bien.


	15. Aujourd'hui je pleure

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 2: June au Pays des Cauchemars**

_**Chapitre 15: Aujourd'hui je pleure.**_

Il y avait une ironie subtile, une ironie parfaite à se dire que hier encore le bonheur était là. Il y avait une ironie subtile, une ironie parfaite à se dire que hier encore l'oiseau était là, à chanter pour la lumière. Il y avait une ironie subtile, une ironie parfaite à se dire qu'en quelques minutes le château s'était écroulé, et qu'il avait lâchement piégé Alice sous ses décombres. Il y avait une ironie subtile, une ironie parfaite à se dire que June n'avait pas la force, n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour soulever les pierres, dégager le corps, dégager sa petite parcelle de bonheur. Il y avait une ironie subtile, une ironie parfaite à se dire que pour tout cela, que pour faire voler en éclat tout son bonheur, il avait suffit d'un coup de téléphone. Et de cette voix sanglotante, à l'autre bout du fil.

« - June… Junie… June… Oh, June, c'est maman… Junie… »

Il y avait une ironie subtile, une ironie parfaite à se dire pourquoi ces larmes là coulaient. Il y avait une ironie subtile, une ironie parfaite à se dire que les larmes de June, dès lors, ne cessèrent plus jamais de couler, et son cœur de saigner. Il y avait une ironie subtile, une ironie parfaite à se dire que le père était mort, et qu'elle pleurait pour cela. Mais surtout, il y avait une ironie subtile, une ironie parfaite à se dire que lui, lui qui avait gâché sa vie, avait à nouveau gâché ses instants de bonheur. A se dire qu'à présent, même la main d'Alice, pressant doucement la sienne comme la mère lui racontait les derniers instants, lui semblait glaciale.

« - Junie… Oh Junie, j'ai eu si peur, oh Junie, ce bruit, si tu avais entendu ce bruit… Oh Junie, si tu l'avais entendu hurler, si tu l'avais entendu… C'était comme s'il se débattait, oh ma June, il avait allumé toutes tes boîtes à musique. June. June. C'était comme s'il dansait. Junie, j'ai eu si peur. »

Il y avait une ironie subtile, une ironie parfaite à se dire qu'elle n'avait éprouvé aucune rage. Il y avait une ironie subtile, une ironie parfaite à se dire qu'il avait allumé ces boîtes-là, comme s'il ne pouvait devenir fou sans leur mélodie infinie. Il y avait une ironie subtile, une ironie parfaite à se dire que ces airs-là, ces airs de rédemption et ces airs d'ailleurs, elle les avait chanté, le cœur heureux, la veille encore. Il y avait une ironie subtile à se dire qu'à l'instant précis où elle avait retrouvé le goût d'une vie, cette mort-là était venue s'afficher, implacable, comme une abominable malédiction. Et qu'il lui faudrait toute la force, tout son sang, toute la rougeur de la cicatrice dans la paume de sa main, pour s'accrocher encore à la bulle, au champ de coquelicot.

« - Oh June… June je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie, rentre à la maison, Junie. Junie j'ai si peur toute seule dans le noir. June. June. Je ne pourrais pas, sans toi. Ces grandes pièces, vides, Junie. Junie. Et si tu ne veux pas, au moins, viens à l'enterrement, June. June. Je ne pourrais pas, sans toi. Je t'en supplie. Je t'en supplie. Je t'en supplie. Viens lui dire adieu. C'était tout de même ton père, Junie. S'il te plaît. June. C'était ton père! »

Il y avait une ironie subtile, une ironie parfaite à se dire que la veille encore elle aurait hurlé à ces mots. Qu'elle serait entrée dans la plus noire de toutes ses colères, qu'elle aurait nié en bloc, comme elle l'avait fait toute sa vie durant. Et qu'à présent… A présent ses larmes roulaient doucement. Sans un sanglot. Juste sa main crispée sur la celle d'Alice, comme pour mieux tenter d'en retrouver l'accord. Et l'autre, serrée sur le combiné. A se dire qu'elle pleurait un père - elle qui n'en avait jamais véritablement eu. Qu'elle pleurait une famille. Elle qui n'en avait jamais véritablement eu.

*

Elle se tenait droite. Droite devant le cercueil, droite devant cette boîte-là où il dormait, muet, enfin. Les pieds fermement crampés dans le sol, ses mains jointes à tenir la bougie immaculée. Elle se tenait droite, les yeux presque nus, ses cheveux lâches sur ses épaules fragiles. Fière, fière et défaite à la fois, les yeux vers le ciel, la gorge déployée. Les yeux vers le ciel, les yeux vers les anges, là où elle savait pourtant qu'il ne se trouvait pas. Trop vêtue et trop nue à la fois, dans cette robe noire. Les gants sur ses blessures, le collant pudique, et ces talons minuscules. Elle se tenait droite, oiseau impudent, seul à chanter ses évangiles. Sans musique, juste ses piaillements, ses gazouillements fous, qui résonnaient à l'infini. Devant ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas - Qu'elle ne connaissait plus. Devant ces gens qui avaient quitté Junie, et à présent devait faire face à June, cette Junie défigurée qui chantait la mort de son père.

Pourtant, plus ses cordes vibraient, plus sa gorge s'étirait, plus elle sentait son corps s'étrécir. Son corps tremblait sous les accords, et tremblaient sous sa métamorphose. Son corps reprenait des couleurs, sa blondeur redevenait naïve. Ses hanches, les courbes des belles enfants. Ses yeux, la lumière. La lumière qu'elle cacha pudiquement en fermant ses paupières, en chantant de plus belle. Même la voix retrouvait des accents d'antan. La boîte à musique dans son cœur distendu. Un instant encore et les larmes couleraient - Celle des autres, puis les siennes, peu à peu. Ou bien étaient-elles celles de Junie? De l'enfant qui tournait en boucle, dans le Super8 de sa mémoire. L'ange blond en couleurs sépias. Le père en couleurs sépia. La famille en couleurs sépia. Et les cicatrices s'effaçaient lentement, une par une et sans se presser. Bientôt, elle le savait, elle le sentait, le visage d'Alice entr'aperçu au fond de l'église disparaîtrait. Était-ce mieux? Était-ce mieux? Elle n'en savait plus rien. Elle n'en savait plus rien, et elle ne sentait plus dans sa main la blessure d'amour partagé.

June redeviendrait Junie, et Junie reprendrait son regard d'enfant. Junie reprendrait ses droits, les brandirait fièrement: Le droit à son rire, le droit à son sourire, le droit aux petits amoureux, le droit aux épaules de son père, et à la chaleur du baiser sur le front. Junie reprendrait ses pensées inaudibles, mais perdrait-elle aussi la mémoire? Ou saurait-elle? Saurait-elle ce qu'il l'attend peut-être? La maigreur? La douleur? La cuillère? La lame? Saurait-elle pour ses yeux vides? Saurait-elle pour le froid? Saurait-elle pour le sexe? Et si elle devait affronter elle aussi, si le père à nouveau commettait ses erreurs, et signait la haine dans le cœur adolescent… Saurait-elle pardonner? Et si elle n'y parvenait pas, saurait-elle attendre, surmonter, jusqu'à Alice? Saurait-elle attendre?

Elle reprit sa place. Lentement. Sentant peser ses jambes trop lourdes, blessées, de jeune femme à vif. Elle reprit sa place, et sentit qu'elle était toujours June, sans soulagement ni déception. Juste ses mains sur son cœur, à tenir bien au chaud dans un recoin de ses sentiments le souvenir de l'enfant. Elle reprit sa place et sentit sur ses joues que les larmes avaient séchées, se trouvaient glacées à présent. Elle retint un sanglot. Et elle entendit la voix de l'enfant qui hurlait dans sa mémoire, au premier jour, à la première folie du père. Elle s'assit sans un mot, sourde et muette. La douleur battait dans son sang. Elle avait repris le dessus sur celui, sur le délice de celui d'Alice. Elle avait repris ses droits. Et June sentait se fissurer le sol sous ses pieds, s'ouvrir en grand le gouffre déjà presque oublié. Le puits sans fond où elle allait, à nouveau, tomber. Elle se sentit vaciller. Un pas encore et ce serait la chute. Il suffisait de si peu. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire âcre. Elle se souvint qu'à l'instant où Alice et June avaient scellé le pacte, elle en avait presque oublié la mort.


	16. Harry Poppers

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 2: June au Pays des Cauchemars**

_**Chapitre 16: Harry Poppers.**_

La maison familiale n'avait pas perdu ses accords grinçants. Assise sur le parquet de cette pièce presque oubliée, June la regardait lentement reprendre vie. Du coin de l'œil elle contemplait ses propres souvenirs, les ombres et les fantômes qui dansaient dans les recoins. Ses propres mains qui tremblaient. Et cette odeur qui pénétrait ses narines, lourde, une odeur de moisi, de passions délaissées, de bonheur égaré. Le bureau du père. Y était-elle seulement entrée un jour? Un jour dont elle soit capable de se souvenir? Elle n'en était même pas certaine. Et voilà que le temps avait passé. Voilà que June, comme une poupée désarticulée, en contemplait le plafond. Allongée de tout son long sur le bois usé. Dans la poussière des bibelots. Comme un jouet brisé. Auréolé de papiers froissés, tachés, tout ce qu'il restait d'une famille. Tout ce qu'il restait de Junie.

Dans sa poche elle sentait palpiter la photo de la chambre d'Alice. Son propre visage, souriant, les quelques mots derrière. Il ne sourirait plus. Au plafond il y avait les araignées, les toiles immenses, l'humidité qui transpirait. Dans son cœur il y avait ces battements à vide, qui faisaient mal. La bouche entrouverte, elle soufflait un air qu'elle sentait glacé. Un air qui tremblait, comme sa propre chair. Les pensées qui tournaient en boucle, des « pourquoi » sans philosophie. Des pourquoi. Elle ne parvenait plus à se relever.

Elle avait été clouée au sol, clouée comme les papillons dans les cadres. Clouée par ces pages alignées. Clouée par les images. Clouée par l'évidence. La stupide évidence. Et la mémoire de la nuit d'avril. Le grand piano qui chantait. Le grand piano qui chantait. Elle ne s'en relèverait pas. C'était fini, à présent. Tout s'était achevé, magistralement, il avait suffi de cette couverture de cuir. Il avait suffi de comprendre. Puis de comprendre qu'elle avait correctement compris. De sentir que son cœur saignait, saignait comme la plaie de sa main.

Elle posa les paumes à plat sur le sol. Son visage, sur le papier froid, racla le sol. Le sien restait pétrifié. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces sur les bras, jusqu'à se redresser à demi. Tout son corps hurlait. Elle parvint à une position stable, joignit ses mains sur sa poitrine. Derrière elle, l'auréole, le dossier noir et ses papiers froissés. Elle n'osait plus les regarder. Est-ce qu'elle y arriverait, une dernière fois, pour être certaine? Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, enfonça ses doigts dans la toison blonde. Ses yeux rougis ne parvenaient plus à pleurer. Il y avait trop d'années qu'ils n'avaient pas ouvert leurs sources - Ils n'avaient plus l'habitude, ils étaient épuisés à présent. Et ils avaient encore mal. Encore mal de ce qu'ils avaient vu, de cette image-là qui avait remplacé le sourire d'Alice sur sa rétine. La bulle avait volé en éclat.

Une seconde.

Une seule.

Une seconde avait suffit à tout détruire, pour de bon.

Une seule seconde, et ce visage.

La couverture était lourde. Du vrai cuir, qui embaumait la mort. Noir comme le cœur. La couverture était lourde et impersonnelle, aucun mot, aucun titre, tout juste dans un coin un bout de sparadrap où le père avait écrit son nom. Tout pour attiser la curiosité, ou bien la tuer. Elle l'avait soulevée d'une main légère, sans s'attendre à cela, sans même redouter autre chose que des livres de comptes, ou des cahiers de jeunesse. Et puis, tout à coup, le monde entier s'était glacé. Quand elle avait vu se dessiner, sur la première feuille, un premier visage. Inconnu. Une photographie banale de traits qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Puis d'autres. D'autres. D'autres encore. D'autres, avec une précision phénoménale, des arrière-goûts de voyeurisme, les jeunes filles - Car c'était toujours là des gamines, de son âge peut-être -, leurs maisons, leurs parents, et des adresses copiées avec soin. Au bas de chaque feuille, dans le recoin droit, des petites croix alignées. +. ++. +++ aussi, mais rarement. Les mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Elle avait laissé tomber le dossier, et les feuilles s'étaient éparpillées, caressées par le vent. Envolées. Seul était resté le dossier, et la dernière page de son contenu. Son œil avait effleuré, et le cri était resté coincé dans sa gorge. Le monde s'était gelé. Et s'était réduit à June, June debout dans le bureau du père, figée, et ce papier sur le sol. Les photos agrafées.

Alice.

Alice.

Alice.

Alice…

Alice et son visage. Alice et sa candeur. Alice et ses amies. Alice dans le champ. Alice. L'Alice des murs de la salle de bain, l'Alice qu'elle n'avait pas connu. Celle qui ne portait pas encore la croix de bois entre ses seins, celle qui ne savait pas la cruauté du monde. L'enfant. Alice avant la nuit d'avril. Alice au pays des merveilles, avant que le rêve ne se brise, et ne devienne cauchemar. Les photos volées. La mémoire volée. Alice avant la nuit d'avril. Il y avait ce père, dans un recoin de son cerveau, ce père et sa voix sifflante, qui alors avait répété, doucement: « Tu as compris, Junie? Tu as compris, hein? ». Non. Non, Junie n'aurait pas pu comprendre. June, oui. Et ses larmes s'étaient démultipliées.

Alice.

Alice.

Alice.

Alice…

En bas de la page, le père avait apposé trois croix. Et alors le corps de June s'était à trembler, tout entier. Elle avait revécu de sa chair brisée toute la nuit d'avril, elle s'était sentie Alice. Elle avait tremblé sous le viol. Elle avait tremblé sous les coups. Elle avait senti son nez se briser. Et l'horloge égrener son rythme insoutenable. Elle s'était faite plus que témoin, elle s'était faite actrice. Le sang s'était mis à pulser douloureusement dans la paume de sa main. Il y avait le rire du père, qui résonnait dans l'air. Le rire du père. Et quelques boîtes à musique, fond sonore de sa mémoire. Le rire du père. Le rire du père…

Le sang de June.

Le sang de June, le sang d'Alice. Mêlés trop tôt. Mêlés trop tôt. Mêlés avant l'unité. Et la folie qui battait. Battait dans ses veines. Alors elle était tombée, à genoux, sur le sol. Elle avait mal. Mal. Trop mal. Tellement mal. Comme un enfant qui meurt, elle était tombée, à genoux, sur le sol. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, brûlaient, traînée de feu tout au long de ses veines. Et sa bouche entrouverte, le chant sans paroles. Le chant sans paroles et ses sanglots.

La lumière du château brillait toujours. L'oiseau s'était envolé, la bâtisse avait piégé Alice sous ses décombres. Les secondes s'égrenant, June se mit à comprendre. Que le château était le père, fourbe. Que l'oiseau était le destin. Et que la lumière, de bonheur, était devenue peu à peu la plus grande des douleurs. Trop pure. Trop blanche. Elle lui faisait mal à présent. Elle l'avait touchée trop fort. La peau brûlait. La peau brûlait. Elle savait que sous les pierres, Alice était morte.


	17. Tallula

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 2: June au Pays des Cauchemars**

_**Chapitre 17: Tallula**_

Les yeux fermés, elle s'était laissée aller aux bras d'Alice. Sans un mot. Elle avait posé sa tête sur ses seins, comme un bébé fatigué, le poing serré. Elle s'était laissée bercer, dans une lenteur démesurée, avait presque ronronné de bonheur. Entre ses dents, la petite croix en bois. Et tout autour d'elle, l'étreinte parfaite. Elle avait quitté la réalité pour quelques heures, incapable de penser, incapable de vivre encore. Le flou dans la mémoire. Le flou jusqu'au cœur.

Alice n'avait pas posé de question. Elle l'avait juste accueillie dans sa bâtisse, guidé jusqu'au lit, puis avait accueilli son corps lové. Elle avait embrassé ses cheveux, y avait mêlé ses doigts. Puis elle avait laissé sa tête reposer contre le mur, et de ses lèvres s'était échappé une comptine tendre. June s'était endormie - Lentement, comme jamais elle ne s'endormait. Sans repos, pourtant. Juste la lassitude profonde, et le besoin inéluctable d'oublier pour quelques instants.

Oublier la joie.

Oublier la mort du père.

Oublier le viol d'Alice.

Oublier.

Et pour la première fois, elle avait vu son rêve changer. Elle avait sourit - C'était évident, maintenant que le château s'était écroulé, que tellement de choses s'étaient brisées. Elle s'était laissée emmener dans un océan, se balancer au gré des vagues. Osciller lentement, sans jamais tomber pourtant. Dans l'eau son cœur et ses os redevenaient plus que de la poussière. Dans l'océan… Les poissons par milliers portaient le sourire d'Alice, les sirènes aux seins nus l'accueillaient sans encombres. Elles étaient belles, ces mères qu'elle n'avait pas eu. Elles étaient belles, et comme une famille parfaite l'accueillaient sans jugement. Enfin.

*

Elle avait mis de l'ordre dans le bureau. Réuni, dans son état second, tous les papiers sur le sol, refermé le dossier. Elle avait fait la poussière, entassé les livres dans les cartons. A la force de ses petits bras, elle les avait entouré de scotch, les avait traînés vers l'oubli. Elle avait fait son deuil. Et dans le trou immense qu'elle avait creusé au fin fond du jardin, elle avait déposé une à une les caisses, sans un mot. Avait enterré la folie du père, à nouveau. Et avec le père, les boîtes à musique, Junie.

Elle avait enterré le passé. Puis elle s'était assise. Juste devant le monticule de terre, les pieds nus dans les herbes humides. Frémissante. Elle avait plaqué ses jambes contre sa poitrine, avait enroulé tout autour ses bras blancs. Neuf nouvelles plaies y brillaient, arrogantes, en plus de celle qui entachait sa paume. Elle avait fermé les yeux et son soupir avait eu des allures de mélodie. Une mélodie tremblante. Un chant d'oiseau qui s'étouffe.

Et tout au long de ses joues avaient roulé les dernières larmes. Elles avaient pris leur temps, dévalant les courbes, les pommettes hautes, le menton et puis la gorge. Jusqu'au sein. Elles avaient pris leur temps. Mais elle savait que c'était nécessaire.

Dans sa poche, bien pliée, elle avait mis à côté de la photo de la chambre d'Alice celle, volée, du dossier du père.

*

Et quand enfin elle parvint à se réveiller, quand enfin elle quitta l'océan pour rejoindre le monde, Alice s'était endormie à son tour. Effleurant sa joue du bout de ses doigts, elle retint un soupir, et, sans un mot de plus, s'en alla. Elle ferma la porte doucement, prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit. Descendit les escaliers avec plus de prudence que jamais. Le grand piano l'accueillit au bat des marches, elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Puis elle quitta la maison d'Alice, sachant qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais.

Dans le manoir de June, cette bâtisse murée dans le silence, elle savait qu'elle trouverait la terre promise. Et que, au petit matin, enfin, tout serait fini.

*

La plaquette appelait à l'aide.

Ou plutôt, non. La plaquette l'appelait, elle.

Vingt-huit gélules pour un avenir.

Vingt-huit gélules pour trouver l'océan.

Un plongeon, un seul.

Elle n'avait jamais véritablement compris pourquoi cette morphine-là se trouvait dans l'armoire à pharmacie. En quel honneur, ou bien de quelle main, et pourquoi. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était apparue il y a trois ans, comme cela, sans qu'elle ait entendu quoi que ce soit l'annonçant dans la maison glacée. Et puis qu'elle était restée pétrifiée. Elle se souvenait juste s'être dit, une boîte entre ses mains, que c'était là « un miracle. Un signe. ». Son miracle. Son signe.

Elle savait qu'elle serait heureuse. Elle savait qu'alors elle comprendrait plus. Elle savait qu'elle s'enfoncerait doucement, comme dans les bras d'Alice. Et qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus. Elle savait que tout tenait en un mot: « Morphine ». Le présent, le futur, et surtout, surtout, l'oubli de tout ce foutu passé. Et ce qu'elle savait, aussi, c'est qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Elle savait que sa main portait la promesse. La plus douce de toutes les promesses. Le seul amour éternel. A la vie, à la mort… au-delà. Gélules après gélules, et puis le plongeon, le plus profond de l'abysse, jusqu'à l'eau. L'eau, les poissons, les sirènes et leurs seins nus. Et Alice à ses côtés. Alice qui n'apprendrait jamais la réalité.

Elle savait qu'alors, et qu'alors seulement, il n'y aurait plus d'adieux.

Plus de douleur.

Et plus la mémoire de ce jour là, de ce jour là où le père était devenu fou.

*

Au bout du téléphone, il n'y eut aucun sanglot. Il y eut juste le silence. Un silence rare.

En fermant les yeux, June pouvait distinctement l'imaginer. Elle. Son Alice, le combiné dans une main, et le regard perdu dans la contemplation de l'autre. Comme elle.

Le souffle était calme. Les joues pâles, mais pas livides. En fermant les yeux, June pouvait distinctement la sentir. Cette atmosphère apaisée, cette chaleur. En fermant les yeux et en tendant la main, elle pouvait perdre ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Alice.

En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait toucher du doigt ce rêve qu'elle allait sous peu empoigner. En sentir la texture. La goûter.

En fermant les yeux elle pouvait sentir son ventre se soulever, s'abaisser, et quelque chose dans son cerveau lui répéter à l'infini:

« Tout est prêt, June. »


	18. Morphine

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 2: June au Pays des Cauchemars**

_**Chapitre 18: Morphine.**_

La nuit était tout juste tombée, les coquelicots avaient rabattu leurs ailes pourpres. Une lune arrogante les dardait de son horizon, toute tremblante aux travers de leurs yeux fatigués. Il faisait chaud - Si chaud que June avait quitté sa chemise, et se tenait à présent à demi nue dans la pénombre. Alice, Alice tremblait, pourtant. En tendant la main, en effleura sa chair, elle pouvait la sentir frissonner. Sentir sa chair glacée. La nuit était tout juste tombée, et, recroquevillée entre les fleurs endormies, June laissait les étoiles impudiques caresser sa peau. A pleine mains, elle avait empoigné l'herbe tendre, qu'elle respirait avidement. Quelques grillons chantaient. Au loin. Si loin.

La ligne droite. La trajectoire était programmée - Elles ne pouvaient plus reculer, à présent. Elles le savaient. Il avait suffit d'un regard pour les condamner - Un unique regard, une connivence étrange. « C'est l'heure ». Elles n'avaient pas échangé un mot, leurs pupilles dilatées l'avaient fait pour elles. Et elles se tenaient côte à côte. A regarder pour la toute dernière fois les lumières de la ville. Les lumières de la vie.

Les promesses tacites avaient scellé leurs âmes. June se souvenait, les jours passés, les étreintes fiévreuses. Cet amour qui n'en était pas - Qui était bien plus. Et tous ces non-dits incomparables, leur saveur acidulée tout au bout de la langue. Elle savait qu'Alice aussi n'avait rien d'autre en tête. Elle se souvenait des cœurs malléables, du bonheur fragile, de ce simple geste qu'il avait suffit pour que le château du rêve vole en éclats. Comme tout changeait, à cette vitesse vertigineuse. Si vite… elle en avait mal au cœur. Et puis, lentement, elle tendit la main vers le corps d'Alice, qui aussitôt répondit à l'étreinte. Elle tremblait - Pourquoi trembler? Et dans un ample mouvement elle emprisonna son corps.

Entre ses bras Alice fut la plus belle. Pour la toute dernière fois. Et pour la toute dernière fois elles redécouvrirent les mystères, imprimèrent dans leurs mémoires ce souvenir qu'elles ne retrouveraient pas. Entre ses bras, Alice gémit, Alice grogna, Alice hurla, et leurs caresses ne furent peut-être jamais aussi sincères. Leurs baisers jamais aussi doux - Etaient-ce des larmes qu'elle sentait là? L'alchimie des corps lia une dernière fois. Lia ce qui n'était plus à lier, ce qui était déjà violemment, intensément, tendrement dépendant. Et la douleur.

L'univers continuait sa course et elles tentaient en vain de rester là. Les mondes haletaient sous l'effort, couraient sans pauses, et elles tentaient en vain de graver dans la roche leurs cœurs haletants. Les vies coulaient, torrent impitoyable, les vies coulaient et les regards perdaient leurs éclats. Et elles tentaient en vain de retrouver dans l'œil de l'autre un miroir qui parviendrait à ne pas se ternir. Et alors la question brûla les lèvres de June, la brûla si fort qu'elle ne parvint à la poser. Cette question qui n'avait plus de sens. « Est-ce que tu pourras ne pas changer, Alice? ». Cette question dont la réponse n'existait pas.

S'il te plaît Alice.

Ne change pas.

Alors, la lune leur sembla assez haute dans le ciel. A genoux, face à face, leurs mains jointes comme en quelque jeu enfantin, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et se noyèrent presque, dans ces océans de pensées, ces océans de rêves brisés, et ces passions incandescentes. Les cicatrices s'apposèrent à la perfection, et elles sentirent presque dans leurs veines leurs sangs mêlés battre avec force. Ces minuscules traces d'unité, la bulle qui avait volé en éclat. Les musiques des boîtes à musique s'élevaient jusqu'au ciel, entêtantes, obsédantes, peut-être plus belles et plus tendres que jamais. A l'intersection du passé et du présent, les silences de June répétaient à l'infini les mélodies de leur vécu. Et elle se pencha. Millimètre par millimètre, se pencha sur les lèvres d'Alice, qu'elles cueillirent comme on cueille un songe. Les yeux se fermèrent.

Pour quelques secondes, respirer l'odeur de l'amour, respirer l'odeur de la chair, l'odeur de la nuit, l'odeur des coquelicots endormis. L'odeur de la vie. A plein poumons.

S'il te plaît, Alice…

Et ces mots qu'elle ne prononçait pas. Qu'elle ne prononcerait pas.

Alors les gélules glissèrent, une par une, dans les gorges offertes. La main de June effleurant la bouche d'Alice, les doigts d'Alice caressant les lèvres des June. Frôlements imperceptibles, et ce goût sans saveur, le goût du sommeil. Une. Par. Une. Les corps s'accrochèrent, se mêlèrent. Les bouches se happèrent et l'office recommença. Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter. Pas maintenant. Les corps nus se frottèrent, se brûlèrent presque, et pourtant, pourtant cette chaleur-là avait des allures de rêves. Quelque chose de sauvage. Et le décompte de ces plaquettes qui se vidaient, les mouvements sans cesses recommencés. A l'infini. A l'infini, yeux mi-clos. A l'infini. A l'infini. Et quand les boîtes furent vides, quand la fatigue les secoua entières, elles s'emprisonnèrent dans leurs bras.

Les baisers noirs.

L'océan.

Ne change pas, Alice.

Les bouches se dévoraient. Se fondaient, l'une dans l'autre. Comme ces deux chimères, à genoux dans le champ de coquelicots, impudentes, nues. Les lèvres mordirent, la peau trembla. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent, jusqu'à ce que les corps s'écroulent, et qu'elles s'embrassent tout de même. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'affaissent, jusqu'à ce que les chairs perdent la forcent, et qu'elles s'embrassent tout de même. Sans lassitude. Jusqu'à cette certitude-là d'avoir laissé l'empreinte, ce sentiment d'achevé. Jusqu'à ce que les yeux enfin se rouvrent, et que dans leur réalité, dans les fleurs, dans le cocon enfin renouvelé, elles virent leurs larmes s'écouler doucement.

Alors enfin elles cessèrent. Alors enfin elles mêlèrent leurs mains blessées. Alors enfin elles se regardèrent, à nouveau plongèrent. Etalées, éclatées sous la lune. Elles ne tremblaient plus. Elles ne trembleraient plus jamais.

Dans leurs pupilles noyées, il y avait l'amour. L'amour au milieu des océans. L'amour tacite. L'amour secret, mais qui brillait quand même. C'était là qu'elles s'endormiraient. C'était là qu'elles s'endormiraient… doucement.

Et le sang pulsait, au creux de ces paumes liées. Le sang pulsait lentement, à chaque instant leur semblait ralentir sa course. Des fanfares à l'horizon. Les boîtes à musique tournaient en boucle. Alice? Alice? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne souris plus? D'où viennent ces larmes?

Alice?

Je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu pleures, Alice.

Est-ce que je pleure aussi?

Alice?

Alice?

Alice…

Je t'aime tellement.


	19. Epilogue: Starlight

**Titre: **Alice & June

**Auteur:** m0rphine

**Raiting: **M

**Disclaimer: **Les noms et la trame de base appartiennent au groupe Indochine. Pour le reste, je suis seule responsable =)

**Partie 2: June au Pays des Cauchemars**

_**Epilogue: Starlight**_

« June?

June, ouvre les yeux.

June.

June, j'ai peur.

June.

June, j'ai tellement peur.

Tu me fais peur, June, ouvre les yeux.

Tu me fais peur. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, June?

Je ne sais plus.

Je ne sais plus.

Reste contre moi, June, je t'en supplie. Ouvre les yeux. J'ai peur. Est-ce que tu es déjà loin?

Attends-moi.

Attends-moi, June, je t'en supplie.

Je ne veux pas m'endormir sans toi.

June, attends-moi.

June.

Tu souris?

June, ton sourire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Tu as l'air heureuse, June. Est-ce que tu es heureuse?

Attends-moi. Je veux te l'entendre dire.

Je veux t'entendre dire que l'on n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien.

June?

June? Et si je ne pouvais pas t'entendre?

June?

Et si tu…

Et si tu avais eu tort, June?

Non.

Non.

Tu n'as jamais tort. June.

Je t'aime. Attends-moi. Encore un instant. J'arrive. »

**FIN**


End file.
